Oblivious
by Princess Destiny
Summary: A blast from a Youma has hit Sailor Moon and now she's invisible! She decides to torment her worst enemy, thinking he can't see her, but he can! She decides to follow him back to his apartment and the two discover a sexual desire between them. Now Mamoru has to help Usagi become visible, while trying to hide the fact that they are becoming intimate from her Senshi.
1. Chapter 1

**Note From Author:** As much as it pains me to cull the writing that I slaved so many hours over, FFnet is cracking down on adult content and purging anyone who has violated the TOS or had a complaint levelled at them, or even has the wrong rating. Someone was removed for having a swear word. Already, several Authors I know have had their stories removed without warning and you'll probably seeing stories in your Favourites vanishing. So, despite the original rating I have given it in the details below, you will _not_ be seeing any of the adult content in the Fanfic below. It will only have as much is allowed by the site, then you will see a note to go to my site to see the full version. Unfortunately, this will mean whole sections of the Fanfics will be missing, and descriptions changed, and it's going to confuse a lot of my readers as to what is going on. There might even be only half of a Chapter before telling you to go to the Site, so you might just want to go there right off the bat and read the full version. Reviews are still very much appreciated for the Fanfics, either on my Site or FFnet. So, you can find my Fanfiction completely **uncut** on my personal site **Destiny's Gateway**. FFnet really went downhill the day they removed our all the adult Fanfics up here, and they destroyed a part of an Author's creativity when they want us to make no mention of something that's so much a part of every day life. Sex. As the largest Fanfiction site on the net, where else would we get the majority of our readers from, if not on here? I really want to keep all the lovely reviews from the readers who have loved my writing up here on the site and also let you know that the Fanfic exists, so I'm keeping most of it up here, but you won't be seeing above the allowed T rating.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

(To FFnet Admin - I am changing all the Chapters of this Fanfic to take out the adult content, but it might take me a day or so. _Please_ do not delete the story before I am done! This message in brackets will vanish when it is complete.)

* * *

******Title: **Oblivious**  
****Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **princessdestiny AT destinysgateway DOT com**  
Website: **destinysgateway DOT com ******  
Facebook: ****Link In Profile********  
The Official Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen Archives: **Link In Profile******  
Rating: **NC 17+**(T rated here on FFnet)********  
Summary: ****'One Hour Challenge' #107: Response Fanfic.** A blast from a Youma has hit Sailor Moon and now she's invisible! She decides to torment her worst enemy, thinking he can't see her, but he can! **  
********Couple: **Usagi And Mamoru**  
Chapters: **1/3******  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **2012**  
****Size: **41**KB**

**One Hour Challenge #107: Scene: One of your 'Couple' has turned invisible, only seen by the other of the 'Couple'.**

**Comments: **Hi everyone! I wasn't intending to post this fanfic until it was finished, but since it's already done with the first Chapter and I'm suffering a little writer's block, I thought I would let you read it. :) It's NC 17 rated, so it's a lemon. It starts in the middle of nowhere, but I didn't think I needed to add in the battle that it's referring to.

This is also just a small break from **A Kiss In The Dark** which has become quite serious, and I really wanted to write something funny and sexy. :)

**The Naughty Games Series:**If you are also a fan of my Sailor Moon Fanfiction, I have started posting this Series on my own site **Destiny's Gateway**. It contains aggressive sexual scenes, bondage, spanking, oral and a lot of other things. It's not called _Naughty_ for nothing! Check out the first two Fanfics **Night Games** and **Day Games. **I have just started posting the Sequel **Apartment Games**. Link in Profile.

Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also.

* * *

**OBLIVIOUS**

**By Princess Destiny**

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Usagi was on her second bottle of shampoo, and finally the yellow goo the Youma had shot at her in battle was washed away. She grimaced at the dry feeling of her long hair and quickly reached for the conditioner. Battling the Dark Kingdom was certainly very bad for the body. Goo in the hair, if it hadn't been blasted or frozen by the badly-aimed firepower of her own Senshi, bruises on the body, concussion's that made you say weird things to stupid little brothers and annoying jerks by the name of Chiba.

The Senshi of the Moon rinsed her long golden locks one more time and then stepped out of the shower. She dried off her body and wrapped a towel about herself as she dried her hair

It was Saturday and she wanted to go shopping with Luna. For some reason, no one ever commented about a girl with a feline on her shoulder in the Mall. Juuban was weird for many reasons.

"Okay," She murmured, slipping her silky pink chemise over her head. She had a pretty pink and white dress to wear, and she was looking forward to showing it off to Rei and the others. Usagi's eyes brightened. "I wonder if Motoki will notice?" That would just make her day, as she sort of had a crush on the older man.

Oh, but damn, Mamoru would be at the Arcade too, and they would get into one of their usual arguments. She just bet that he would make fun of her dress too!

"Usagi, are you done with the water dear? I need to put the dishwasher on!" Ikuko called out to her daughter through the bathroom door.

"I'm done!" Usagi slipped on her underwear and her bunny slippers. Her feet would be cold otherwise!

"Usagi?" Her mother called out again, sounding a little worried.

"Mom, I said I'm done," The small blonde girl called back, eyes absently scanning herself in the mirror. She sure did look different with her hair down. Older maybe. If only it wasn't so long that she couldn't wear it down in public!

"I'm coming in, dear," Ikuko said, the doorknob turning as she spoke.

Usagi saw the door open, and expected to see her mother smile at her. Instead, the worried look in her eyes increased. She quickly scanned the room, then backed out.

"Where is she?" She said, shaking her head. "I could have sworn Usagi was just in here."

"I'm right in front of you," Her daughter whispered, a chill going down her spine. She stepped forward, grasping her mother by the dress. Ikuko stopped dead and tugged at the dress as if it was caught on something. "This isn't funny, mom." The blonde said, waving her arms madly in front of her mother's face. There was no response. In fact, she had to step back hastily, because her mom went to walk into her!

"Shingo have you seen your sister? She isn't in her room."

Usagi watched numbly as her mother looked into her room, then spoke with her brother. Shingo looked right at her and didn't respond either. "I'm...invisible?" The blonde swallowed hard, then hastily raced back into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror-but saw nothing. "I'm_invisible_!" She shrieked in disbelief.

Goo...Youma...oh dear. The Senshi made the connection rather quickly. Ami would have been so happy if she knew her friend's brain was actually pretty sharp!

"So, they can't hear me, or see me..." First, she was horrified and panicked, but then curiosity sank in. From there, mischief formed. She could do anything! And no one would know it was her.

At a later stage, she would wonder why in hell her hated enemy had been the first thing to pop into her head.

* * *

Mamoru almost spat out his mouthful of hot coffee when his nemesis walked into the Arcade. He had been enjoying a drink while studying for an exam. Usagi _had_ crossed his mind that morning, as she usually did, and he wondered when he would get an opportunity to taunt the blonde. It was half the enjoyment of his day if he had a fight with the airhead.

And so, he watched in disbelief, aware that his mouth was gaping like a fish, as the Odango Atama stepped casually into the place wearing only a silky, and _very_ revealing pink chemise and...bunny slippers? "I'm not seeing this," Was the first thing that came to mind. His mouth snapped shut, and his eyes followed her every movement as she carefully manuvered through the crowd of people in front of the counter. She scanned the place, seemingly looking for something. And then her eyes met his and she grinned.

It wasn't a nice grin, or even a friendly one. In fact, if he could accurately describe it, it would be seen as more of a _vicious_ or triumphant curve of her lips. As to why she was giving him this look, the upperclassman couldn't comprehend.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mamoru managed in a choked voice. He covered his eyes with his hands, then dropped them and stared. She was still there. Half-naked Usagi. Amazingly long legs, and good god, where had she been hiding that chest? Her long golden hair was loose about her too, falling past her knees. If he hadn't known exactly how he felt about Usagi right then, he would have believed that he was asleep and having some kind of kinky dream.

He did not _like_ Usagi...right?

"Mamoru, more coffee?" Motoki asked casually, pouring in the hot beverage. He looked inquiringly at his best friend, as dazed, darkened blue eyes were turned in his direction.

"Tell me I'm not seeing things?" Mamoru said, voice rough. He turned to gawk at Usagi, who was almost at his table, that smirk still on her face.

"What? Seeing what?" The blonde man asked, turning to look the same way. He didn't see anything particularly interesting, and so turned back to Mamoru.

"_Usagi_!" The dark-haired man choked out, wondering what the hell was wrong with Motoki's eyes.

"Oh, is she here?" Motoki again looked around the place. "Where?" He frowned.

Mamoru stared in the direction Usagi was, and he frowned also as he saw that she had stopped behind a group of people in her way. But she wasn't asking them to move. Instead, she was cautiously inching between them. If that wasn't more bizarre behaviour, then he didn't know what was. "Behind that lot!" He pointed right at her when she wasn't looking.

His best friend gave him a concerned look. "Mamoru, buddy, Usagi isn't here."

"She_is_ here!" The upperclassman almost roared, wondering if he was going bonkers. He hastily lowered his voice. "She's behind that group of people, wearing nothing but a short little top that is barely decent. And slippers, god damn it!"

Motoki backed off a little and held up his hands. "I think I'll warm up that coffee," He said calmly, snatching the cup off the table. "And bring you some tea or something instead." He muttered under his breath, turning to leave. Mamoru had finally snapped and was seeing half-naked Usagi's. Okay, that was very disturbing more more than one reason.

Motoki didn't see her, even though she was right in front of him, and no one else seemed to be paying any attention to the girl in her underwear. Add in the way she was inching through the crowd, and the occasional excited stares she was shooting his way...

It was then that Mamoru finally made the connection. Usagi was invisible...and only _he_ could see her! And the Odango Atama was going to do something to him!

He was a smart guy, and it was blatantly obvious that Usagi was headed his way for nefarious reasons. Obviously, she had been getting dressed when she realised that no one could see her.

"Hmm," His fingers drummed thoughtfully on the tabletop as he watched her finally get past the people without them feeling her touch. She looked pretty annoyed actually. Mamoru's eyes went to her slender legs, and he couldn't help it as they went upwards to where the low top was riding her breasts. Sixteen year old Usagi was really rather...yummy. Why had he never noticed before?

The Odango Atama had suddenly skyrocketed from the position of 'annoying younger brat' to 'hot babe' in a matter of minutes. "I guess I have known her for a couple of years now," The dark-haired man whispered, letting a wolfish smile creep across his face. "She isn't fourteen any more."

Usagi stopped dead in her tracks a few feet from Mamoru's table as she saw that look on her hated foe's face. He almost looked like he _saw_ her! She licked her lips nervously, suddenly regretting mightily that she had exited her house in only her underwear. But she had been in a hurry because Shingo was leaving and she couldn't open the door herself without her father seeing from the couch. _Oh shit_. Could the jerk _see her_?

Mamoru carefully stared right through the blonde as she moved closer, as if he was looking at something beyond her. For a minute, pure horror had spread over her features, making him feel an intense satisfaction. For a minute, Usagi had wondered if he could see her. And of course he could, but he would pretend for now that he couldn't, just to see what she did.

"I almost had a heart attack," The Senshi of the Moon said, clutching at her heart. She stopped across the table from Mamoru and sank into the chair. She quickly waved a hand under his nose just to check, but he wasn't looking at her. Thank god! "You jerk! I thought that you could see me!" Usagi glared balefully at him.

The dark-haired man swiftly looked back down at his text books before he could glare back. How exactly was this going to play out without his face giving away the game?

Usagi sighed deeply, hen leant forward to look at Mamoru's books. Revenge was all very good, when planned, but when it came to actually_doing it_...well, now that she was there, she had no idea what to do to the jerk. He was studying for an exam by the look of it. "Boring."

Boring? Mamoru's teeth grinded together. His classes were not boring! He was totally thrilled at the thought of being a doctor, and so he studied his butt off. And now she said-

God damn it! Did she have any idea what it did to her chest when she leant over the table like that with such a low top?

"I guess I can't eat, or drink or play games," The Senshi of the Moon grimaced. "I could have at least come out with my purse, but I didn't know if it was invisible too."

Bingo blondie! Okay, so Odango wasn't as dumb as they all thought she was. Mamoru listened to her in some interest as Usagi ranted on, not knowing anyone could hear her.

"And I finally got to wear my hair down," She ran her fingers through the long locks, not knowing a hungry gaze was watching her every movement. "And this pretty top too. I had the shoes to match." Usagi's fingers drummed on the table top in an unknowing mimic of Mamoru's movement from earlier. Her blue eyes went to Mamoru's and she had a little shock when she saw that he seemed to be looking right at her. "If you really could see me, I'd die of embarrassment, Mamoru."

Oh god, he was just _dying_ to let her know that he could!

Usagi ran a hand over her hip, liking the feel of the silky top. "I came here to get some sort of payback for all the times you've taunted me. My hair took a really long time to grow you know. And I can't help how bad I am in school," she leant forward and spoke to him earnestly. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to fight and then go to school the next day and study?"

She was killing him with her unconscious stroking over her body. Why wasn't she this uninhibited usually? And what did she mean by fighting exactly? Mamoru's eyes narrowed on her face. Was Usagi in a gang? Her friend Makoto looked like the type to be a gang leader, although Ami was the last person to join something like that, and Rei was a Priestess.

"Okay, okay. I admit I was never really good at school, but I'm getting older and I really have some things I'm interested in," She bit her lip, wondering why she was talking to someone who couldn't hear her. It was just that...well, Luna never really understood, and as close as her friends were, they didn't totally know the real her either. Mamoru was the only constant in her life. "I can rely on your arguments with me, right?" The Senshi of the Moon appealed to him. "In a world gone mad from attacks from an alien dimension, I can still meet you every day and shout at you?"

Oh, that was sort of sweet. Usagi _liked_ their fights? Mamoru fought to keep the happy grin from his lips, knowing she would wonder why. Whoever knew that the blonde was so intelligent either? She wasn't whining about school right now, or pigging out, or mooning over Motoki. And without any of that, she was actually attractive as a person.

"I sort of wish I could pound on you sometimes too," Usagi told him baldly, grinning.

Mamoru glared at the table, unimpressed. He took it back! She wasn't attractive at all!

Usagi stared at the upperclassman's face with a little unease. She could almost think that glare was in response to what she had said. "I feel like I'm walking on a mine-field here, idiot." She had to check- "Motoki! Hey, can you see me?" She shouted across the room. Nope, he didn't look and neither did anyone else. Smiling in relief, she turned back to her silent companion-

And caught him ogling her chest!

"W-what the heck?" The small girl squealed, covering her breasts with her arms. He could see her! Oh my god!

She was jiggling. And oh god, those globes of flesh looked good encased in ice pink silk. Mamoru knew he was staring at her bust even when she turned back towards him, but for some reason he was unable to move his gaze above eye level! He _was_a man of twenty one, after all. What guy could sit there and see her amazing chest bounce up and down like that and not have his eyes glued there?

"Mamoru! Idiot! Can you see me?" Usagi demanded, still covering herself with her arms. But then Mamoru suddenly looked down with an absorbed expression on his face and muttered a math formula. He picked up his pencil and wrote a couple of things down, as if he had been working it out in his head. The blonde's suspicion faltered about then, and she finally huffed in exasperation and relaxed.

That had been close. Damn his eyes. Why was he all of a sudden completely drawn to the Odango Atama? Seeing her as a woman, not a girl? Mamoru wanted to get up and leave, but he knew this would look suspicious.

"Well, this was a bad idea. What if my invisibility wears off all of a sudden?" She gave him a searching look. "I sort of want to see where Mamoru lives though."

Oh, did she now? Mamoru's eyes gleamed under his lashes and he revised his decision to leave. He would do so in a few minutes, and let her see his apartment. Maybe she would get trapped there, unable to open the door without him seeing it.

When did he turn into such a pervert anyway?

"You're actually a really gorgeous guy," Usagi went on, giving him a thorough head to toe look. "I really love your hair too. I wonder if it's as soft as it looks."

The upperclassman couldn't escape the groan that rose to his lips at the thought of her running her hands through his hair. She would have to lean up and he would have to bend over. But her breasts would be pressing against his face because she was so short. He quickly absorbed himself back into his studies, hoping that Usagi wouldn't glance at his lap and see how turned on he was.

"But your personality needs some work," She informed him, grinning again. "You're always so cold and haughty, like a Prince or something, and you don't let anyone close to you."

She had noticed this? Mamoru found himself frowning at his books again.

"Only me..." The Senshi of the Moon's voice trailed off. But only because they fought. But sometimes, when his eyes flashed in annoyance, or his arrogance would show through, she was really attracted to him. He was sort of like Tuxedo Kamen in some respects, which was probably why she was drawn to them both. Distant, unreachable, handsome men. One fought with her, one rescued her, but neither of them got very close.

"You're my worst enemy, but...I think you're my best friend." Usagi whispered, staring at his bent head. "You know me better than anyone."

Damn it, she was being all touchy-feely and he was being sucked right into it, feeling all elated and happy at her words. He thought about it for a long minute, then concluded that maybe she was _his_ best friend also. The sort you could say anything to and know that they wouldn't stop talking to you. When the hell had this all happened?

"But you don't know my best kept secret," The blonde felt like opening her heart to him, even if he couldn't hear. It was good that he couldn't actually. "I'm not used to just talking to you, you know. And I wish we were arguing."

Secret? What secret? Mamoru couldn't help it when he glanced up. He looked into her absent expression and wondered what she was thinking about.

"Ami and Rei and Makoto and I, we all share a big secret," Usagi leant forward and met his eyes, even though he seemed to be staring at something beyond her. Could people actually see _through_ her while she was invisible? A scary thought. "I wish I could tell you about it, and have you joke and tease about how much I'm lying."

The dark-haired man stared at her in surprise. Was this secret so very bad then? Was she in a gang after all? Usagi looked so very serious. So why would she think that he would tease her and say she was a liar? He sighed deeply, as if in thought over a problem in his studies. Just how long could he keep up this pretence that he couldn't see her?

"You wouldn't believe the emotional baggage that I'm carrying," She mused, fiddling with a strand of her hair. Her eyes zeroed in on a milkshake at the next table and she stared at it wistfully. She couldn't order anything, or eat or drink where someone could see it. There were some definite down-sides to -being invisible. "But you're not my psychiatrist, so I won't bore you-not that you would hear it anyway."

What emotional baggage? She went to school, stuffed her face and played video games here at the Arcade afterwards, and went shopping with her friends on weekends? Mamoru's mouth firmed. What could a fifteen year old _possibly_ be worried about? Now himself, he had a troubled past with an orphanage and had lost both of his parents in one fell swoop, he was also attending college in order to be a doctor. His life would only get more complicated and busy as he got older. Not to mention that he was a superhero on the side.

"Maybe I should find Ami and ask her to find out what the heck that Youma sprayed on me."

The words were so shocking that Mamoru looked up right into her face involuntarily, mouth slack. _'What Youma?'_ He almost shouted at her. And how the hell did a girl like her even learn that term? It was something that the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen had picked up from the Dark Kingdom. It wasn't common knowledge as far as he knew.

Usagi stared at Mamoru uneasily, as he seemed to look right at her once again. He looked astonished, or even something a little more extreme. Shocked even. Her skin crawled as it again occurred to her that he could hear her. But that was impossible. Why would he, out of everyone in Motoki's place, be able to see past her invisibility. "You're freaking me out, jerk," She told him, eyes narrowing. She leant over the table again, threatening, even though she knew he wasn't aware of it. "Those eyes of yours seem to stare right at me. If you really could see me, you would have said something-right?" She said, frowning. He looked back down at his books just then, muttering under his breath. She felt relief flood her.

When the blonde leant forward like that, he could see almost down her top! The stunned feeling over her mentioning a secret term about the Dark Kingdom monsters had once again faded into disbelief over what she was wearing. Okay, he'd had quite enough of this. Not only wouldn't she stop talking and let him study, but she was constantly flashing him! He got to his feet and gathered up his books.

Usagi shot to her feet also, her chair scraping. But her nemesis didn't seem to hear it as he headed right past her and definitely seemed to be leaving. "Damn it, wait for me!" She yelled, knowing he couldn't hear it and unable to help herself. He wasn't her first choice for a companion, but he was the only one around right now. Motoki was there, of course, but he was constantly moving around serving people. At least her jerky enemy would be inclined to sit still for a while, and she could get an inside look at his life. She _was_ rather curious.

Mamoru heard her calling out behind him and ignored her. He stepped outside and breathed in the fresh air, then turned towards home. A warm bath and a good meal would do wonders for him. He was exhausted from pulling an all-nighter and studying left him feeling down and rather fuzzy-headed.

After a few steps, he turned to see if the Odango was behind him. She wasn't there and he hesitated. After another moment, a couple left the Arcade the blonde came out after them, looking a little frantic. His lips curved. "Can't get out of anywhere unless someone opens the door, huh?"

And how sweet, it looked like she was missing him already.

The Senshi of the Moon's blue eyes went left and then right, and fell on his form with a comical look of relief. He seemed to be standing there, looking in her direction. How weird. But at least he had stopped, and she rushed up to him. "Thank god, I thought I'd lost you." She gasped out, a hand going to her chest.

Mamoru didn't respond, of course, and after a moment he turned in the opposite direction and began walking.

Usagi trotted along beside him, occasionally forced to get out of the way of the people who couldn't see her. This invisibility thing was getting old fast. "I wonder if he's going home?" She wondered aloud, looking about her as they entered the more posh side of town.

Soon enough, Mamoru was entering an apartment building, and she barely had time to squeeze into a corner of the elevator before it closed. She glared at his back until the lift stopped and he walked out.

She trailed down the hallway, admiring the royal blue carpet and the white doors with gold knobs that just screamed quality. As he unlocked the door and turned to close it, she slipped by, almost crashing into the wall as she tried to avoid touching his body. The blonde noted how narrow the hall was and she quickly rushed ahead of him. Mamoru would be very suspicious if he knocked into something he couldn't see.

"Whoa," She breathed, getting a look at the living room, with it's giant TV. The rest of the decor was equally expensive. "You're totally loaded, Mamoru. With that horrible green jacket you wear, I'd never have guessed."

The dark-haired man dropped his keys and wallet on the coffee table and frowned in resentment. His jacket was nice! What was Odango Atama talking about?

"I would kill to have a TV like this!" She almost squealed, tempted to grab the remote and see what channels he had. A lot of cartoon and anime, she would guess. She saw Mamoru head into the kitchen and decided to explore the rest of the place. He had two bedrooms, and a bathroom, as well as some roomy closets-oh and a study with all the latest high-tech computer ware. "Impressive." She muttered, knowing Ami would love all of this.

When Usagi got back to the living room, he was sitting on the couch with a coffee. She looked about for somewhere to sit that would betray the depression her body would make, and finally decided on the comfy leather chair across from him. Her feet almost went onto the table, but she felt bad relaxing like it was her own place. He couldn't see it, but she would know she'd done it. "So, this is your place huh?" She began, pleating the bottom of her pretty camisole. "It's...nice."

So Odango liked his apartment? For some reason, Mamoru was pleased. And then he cursed himself, because why the hell would he even care about her opinion in the first place?

He watched the Discovery Channel for a while, until he noticed that his guest had almost fallen off her chair, eyes glazed. Apparently, it had been a bit too much for her watching a show about Japanese history. Or had it been the program about engineering? His gaze was scathing. Would she prefer cartoons or shows about fluffy animals?

To test his theory, he turned to the Cartoon Network and the Power-Puff Girls came on. As if she had been shot by a canon, Usagi bolted upright and turned eager eyes on the TV. Mamoru groaned under his breath and left her to it, going down the hall to his bedroom and laying down on the bed. "Man, I'm so tired."

"Wow, you're a real hard guy to figure out," The voice from the doorway almost made him jump out of his skin, and he cracked his eyelids open to stare at her as she sauntered into the room. She started peering into his closet and all about the room with keen interest. Okay, so maybe she was a little mature after all. She had abandoned her cartoons for him, after all. And, he remembered with surprise, Usagi was sixteen.

"I never would have taken you for the type that likes cartoons." She scolded, grinning in his direction briefly.

_'That's because I'm not!'_ He thought back angrily, trying not to glare in her direction.

The blonde girl sat down on the end of his bed and smiled mischievously. She delicately reached out and tweaked his big toe.

Mamoru shot up with an oath and aimed a dirty look in Usagi's direction. And then when he realised that she was starting back in shock, he quickly inched down the bed and began searching all over the cover and then on the floor, as if trying to find out what had grabbed him. Odango was really pushing it, damn it! He was _this close_ to yelling at her. "What on earth?" He said with surprise, knowing he was acting very badly.

Usagi quickly muffled her laugh with her hand, and then remembered that he couldn't hear her anyway. She fell off the bed, chuckling.

"I'm having a bath!" The jerk suddenly announced, jumping off the bed. He went into his closet for a robe, then out into the hall. Mamoru sensed his nemesis trailing him curiously down the hallway and a wicked thought entered his mind. What if he left the bathroom door open as usual and she got an eyeful? It would certainly get her back for wearing something so sinfully revealing! He had lost count of the times she had flashed those amazing breasts at him, not to mention the amount of leg showing when she had sat on his bed.

And Tsukino Usagi was no longer a young girl. She was totally legal... He slapped his forehead mentally over that thought.

"A bath?" The Senshi of the Moon squeaked out in disbelief, unable to understand why her legs were following Mamoru down the hallway, like she didn't have any control over them. Did she really want to see him in the buff? She nibbled her lip, eyes going left and right in abject panic-and then she groaned and rushed after him.

_Hell yes!_ Yes, in spite of the fact that she hated his guts-she did right?-Usagi had to admit to being insanely curious about what he looked like without his shirt.

And his pants.

And hmm, even the underwear...

Oh my god, was she drooling?

"I am a slave to passion!" She moaned, halting at the open bathroom door. Her hand went over her eyes as he put his robe on the side rack along with a towel. He hesitated for a moment and then began to strip down, his back to her.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 135 Fanfics.

**Comments:** I don't know when the next part will be out. Possibly after **A Kiss In The Dark** is done. Oh, and come and join my new Live Journal! The link is in my Profile, and I post there before anywhere else. It's mostly Sailor Moon Fanfics at the moment.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	2. Chapter 2

**T****itle:**Oblivious  
**Author:**Princess Destiny**  
Email:**In Profile**  
Author's Homepage: **destinysgateway DOT com  
**Rating:**NC 17 (Adult themes and a lemon)**  
Summary:**'One Hour Challenge' #107: Response Fanfic. A blast from a Youma has hit Sailor Moon and now she's invisible! She decides to torment her worst enemy, thinking he can't see her, but he can! **  
Genre:**Romance/UST/Comedy/Lemon**  
Couple:**Usagi/Mamoru**  
Category:**SMTK**  
Chapters:**2/3**  
Status:**Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **N/A  
**Size:** 91 KB

One Hour Challenge #107: Scene: One of your 'Couple' has turned invisible, only seen by the other of the 'Couple'.

**Comments:**Hi everyone! Here is part two. The Chapter for this Fanfic are very long. LOL. This one is over 55 KB large, so please be patient on how long it takes me to get the last part out. I just spent several hours writing it up. Wow, it's hot. Another reminder that this Fanfic is a lemon and not for kids. Things really heat up for Usagi and Mamoru in this Chapter. I hope that you like! This is far more grapic than I've ever gone in a Fanfic. I will do the full lemon scene this time! I will be writing the final Chapter of this before going back to **'A Kiss In The Dark'**, but I may not get this final Chapter out till next weekend.

**Live Journal:** Please come and join my new Community. It's for romantic Fanfiction, and most of the stories being posted are for Sailor Moon. We would love you to come and join and post your Fanfiction. You'll also read some things there by me that I won't be posting here at FFdotnet. The link is in my Profile.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com,  
the Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen'  
pairing! We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**OBLIVIOUS**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The upperclassman paused when he had striped off his shirt and was standing there in only his slacks. He went over to the bath and turned on the water, adjusting the knobs and feeling the water to make sure that it was the right temperature. He could feel the blonde's eyes roving over his form and suppressed a shiver. 

This was far more daring than diving into battle as Tuxedo Kamen! At least with the Youma, he knew what he was facing. He could dive into battle, save Sailor Moon and help destroy the alien monster from another dimension. Tsukino Usagi's reaction to him getting bare-assed naked, when she wasn't aware that he could see her, was another thing entirely. Would she be lustful, or angry, or upset...or worse, disgusted?

And why did he care?

It had been an stupid impulse, created by pure mischief to go and have a bath when she could see. Mamoru had known that she would follow him, even if it was only curiosity. And he wanted to see her all flustered, mouth gaping. After all his gawking at her bosom all afternoon, she owed him that much! The blonde girl was still there in the doorway; he could feel her acutely. And he wondered if she would find his body attractive. It was a guy's worst nightmare to be laughed at by a girl he liked-

The dark-haired man paused, brows drawing together. He didn't like her, right? But he had the hots for her, and _that_ was pretty damn obvious. Come to think of it, Usagi would find out pretty damn quick just how his body felt about her, once he was in the bath. But it was too late to back out now.

He was very curious to see what Usagi's reaction was to his strip-tease, but she had already caught him staring at her through the afternoon, and would get suspicious again. It was taking all his courage just to do this in front of her, and he wondered for the fourth time in as many minutes, if he was crazy.

He found out that his worst enemy is invisible and stalking him-wearing a very indecent article of feminine clothing-and he lead her home then took a bath with her watching? What was wrong with this picture? He began muttering darkly under his breath.

Usagi's mouth went dry and she found her eyes widening impossibly at the delectable sight of all of Mamoru's warm, muscled skin. The more he revealed, the more unreal the situation became. Her heart sped up, she found herself unable to look away, and she even silently thanked the Dark Kingdom for making her invisible. "Oh my god." She croaked, reaching for the door frame to keep herself upright. She seriously thought that her legs were going to give out from under her.

When he got down to his underwear, he seemed to hesitate for a moment before sliding the material down over his legs. The dark-haired man had to bend slightly over to do this, affording her an amazing sight. She slumped to the tiles then, gawking unashamedly.

When Mamoru heard the sound of Usagi falling to the floor behind him, he both smirked and fought back instinctive embarrassment. He only just caught himself before he turned to see what her expression looked like. He was officially nuts, and they could cart him off to the loony bin. Not only was he giving the Odango Atama a view of him no one had seen since his childhood, but he apparently had a very bizarre and unwanted attraction to the airhead! Just what he needed after a long day.

"Shit. Shit, he's really naked, and I'm watching and...I don't even like him!" Usagi wailed, clutching at her hair in aggravation. "This is very, very wrong! And-and...stupid!" She babbled on as she watched him step into the bath and sink down into the warm depths of the water, affording her a tantalising glimpse of the very well endowed male genitalia between his legs. Whoo, he was built big all over! And she was officially a gibbering idiot! Seeing such an impressive male specimen sans clothing kind of did that to a girl.

The blonde fanned herself with one hand, eyes still glued to his form. He sank out of sight for a moment, and emerged all wet, hair slicked back. Droplets of water trailed down over his flesh and she followed it with hungry eyes, unable to help herself. Mamoru was, egad, a really buff stud, to coin a phrase! There was absolutely nothing flabby about this guy, and she couldn't believe the beautiful body he had been hiding under that green jacket.

The dark-haired man heard her talking to himself and fought back a grin. He had never heard Usagi swear before, and she did it so well. She had also brought up the very thing that had been bother him. They didn't like each other. But somehow, between his nakedness, and her risque clothing, they were now attracted. Lustful even. He had not mistaken the look in her eyes when he had glanced at her in the mirror. Her eyes had looked completely poleaxed. The girl couldn't even stand on her own two feet after ogling his body!

It was sort of flattering really. And yes, a turn on. Thank god she hadn't been disgusted with him. Nope, if he was reading things right, then his nemesis was turned on. Practically drooling, in fact. And man, that made his chest puff with pride.

Knowing that she was watching, he picked up the bath sponge, squirted some body wash onto it, and slowly began to soap his body down, starting with the skin not under the water. Mamoru ran it down over his neck, then over his collar bone and then over his chest. He hoped he wasn't being too theatrical, but since she was watching, he might as well give her the full show. Just knowing that she was looking at his every move made him harden in desire.

Oh...my...god. The blonde almost had heart failure, and every time she closed her mouth, it dropped open again at something he did. Mamoru would have been totally humiliated-as in forever-if he had known that she was watching his nightly ritual. A frown drew her brows together as she watched him draw the sponge achingly slow over one side of the chest, and then the other. She had no idea he was so sensual! The dark-haired man seemed to be enjoying every moment of his bath, and he was even smiling slightly.

Against her better judgement, and probably because her legs were moving before her brain had shifted into gear, she started crawling over the tiles towards him. Usagi didn't even know what the hell she was doing right about then, but she wanted to see more! The closer she got, the more skin she saw. More of his chest came into view, and then she was almost touching the side of the bath, and could see down to his waist. She swallowed hard, and looked down, inching a little further. Her blue eyes shot up to see if he was looking at her, even if he couldn't see her, she felt uneasy.

Mamoru's smile strained across his face as he was the Odango practically slither across the tiles to his side. He couldn't look directly at her, of course, but he had the distinct feeling that her eyes were roving over him like a starving wolf. Sort of like Usagi on a day when she was hungry and had spotted a burger Motoki was making at the Crown Arcade. It made him a little uneasy-and to his eternal mortification, turned on. In fact, if she got closer and looked into the water, she was going to get an eyeful of just _how_ happy he was to have her near.

He frankly couldn't get the image of her underwear out of his head! A pink filmy thing that hid no curves, and emphasised those amazing breasts. The upperclassman almost swore as he came more erect. Sweat broke out on his forehead, and he fervently wished over and over in his head for her _not_ to look down.

Usagi swallowed hard, and then got onto her knees and sank back onto her heels. She could now see everything if she wanted, but she was having a hard time even looking down below his chest. Okay, so she had looked at his very nice belly button, but her eyes caught sight of something in the water that shouldn't have been poking up, and she quickly shied away. "I umm-this is sort of embarrassing, Mamoru, but I seem to be rather attracted to you. All of a sudden. Where the hell have you been hiding that body?!" She burst out, going from mortification to anger in a few seconds flat. "You're lucky I know that you can't see me, or I'd have knocked your lights out. Honestly, how could you take a bath in front of a girl...even if you can't see her, you should still have standards!"

Her eyes fell downward, and she gaped. "Hard-hard...holy shit, is that what I think it is?" Her eyes went absolutely huge in her face at the site of all that hard _erect_ skin between his legs. It was standing so much at attention that the tip was out of the water. Even as she watched, it twitched and she recoiled in horrified fascination. The blonde had read a lot of books, and seen movies, but nothing had prepared her for the sight of a penis.

Oh god, he couldn't help when his body had responded to her big blue eyes gazing down at him like that. He was so hard it was killing him. And Mamoru suddenly wished he hadn't pulled this stunt. How the heck was he supposed to explain _that_? Of course, Usagi might not know that having a stiffy in the bath wasn't a natural thing. Okay, so he had been practically groping his own chest while sponging it...

The Senshi of the Moon whimpered at the hot rush between her legs and in her belly. Her body had responded to the sight of him all aroused. She tentatively reached between her legs and placed her hand over her private place, feeling the incredible heat emanating from there through her underwear. Was that normal? Was this whole situation normal?! "I don't know how to handle this." She moaned, turning her face towards Mamoru's. He was staring stonily at the end of the bath, his jaw locked. What on earth?

She was touching himself! Son of a bitch, Usagi had just felt herself through her underwear. He had seen her do it from the corner of his eye, and had quickly snuck a look while she was occupied. Was she trying to kill him? Unknowingly, of course.

And then to his complete shock, the blonde girl reached up and cupped her breast right through the camisole. He gawked at her, knowing that she was looking back at him in surprise, but unable to look away from her chest. Mamoru cleared his throat that seemed to be tight and uncomfortable, and glanced up at the roof as if seeking inspiration. She had to leave. _Now_! Before he totally lost it and attacked her or something.

But no, Usagi continued to caress her breasts, alternating between them and making the most delicious sounds he had ever heard. His body tightened, and his teeth gritted together. It was then that he noticed that he was stroking himself. In time to her caressing those glorious mounds. Fuck!

Usagi almost fell face-first into the bath when she noticed Mamoru's arm moving. Despite herself, she leant forward to get a look. To her supification, his long fingers were wrapped about his shaft, moving up and down. "You're jerking off?!" She almost howled, jumping to her feet. Never mind that she had just been feeling up herself right in front of him. How dare he?

"But it's...oh my god. You're really big, and our hand is moving...and...I feel sorta hot and dizzy," She mumbled, eyes glazing over. The sight of him doing that to himself made her want to do the same. She wanted it to be her hands moving on him. Moving on herself. No, she wanted _his_ hands on her! "This is unbelievably erotic." She moaned, sure she was asleep and dreaming. Or no, she had bumped her head in battle and was hallucinating. Chiba Mamoru jerking off in front of her, and she just watching like a love-sick moron?

The Senshi of the Moon groaned and ran a hand over her face. She should just leave the room right now- He moaned just then, the sound so tantalising that she moaned back in response. She looked down again and couldn't look away. Usagi collapsed onto the edge of the bath and stared in fascination and lust. The coolness seemed through her underwear and it felt so good that she moved a little. When the friction felt amazingly good, she moved again, eyes half closing. She watched him stroke himself faster, eyes slitted and head thrown back, and she rubbed herself urgently along the smooth cold of the bath edge, seeking some kind of relief. "Mmm," She breathed, reaching for her breast again. It had felt good when she touched the nipples.

This was so wrong, but she couldn't help herself. She needed-something. A pleasure just out of reach. She had never felt anything like this before. No guys had really even turned her on, and Usagi was amazed that it had been the jerk who finally touched all the right buttons. "I shouldn't-shouldn't be touching myself like this in front of you, but I _ache_. It's wrong, when I know that you can't see me here like some voyeur, but I can't seem to stop myself." She whispered, staring at his face. Her own cheeks were flushed and she was torn between being hideously embarrassed, and completely lustful. She had never felt this way before, but she knew it for what it was.

Jesus christ, she was going to give him heart failure. Mamoru came out of a haze of pleasure to see her, not only with her eyes on him masturbating, but doing it herself on his bath! The blonde looked so edible right then. Her cheeks flushed, her eyes dark and hazed with desire, and the trail of moisture she left behind on the bath as she moved back and forth.

Before he could think, he threw himself forward with a dull roar, his wet arms closing around her. She shrieked in his ear as he dragged her body into the bath and on top of him. Water crashed up around them and onto the floor, and he barely heard as her knees knocked painfully into the side of the bath before her slight form was seated right on top of his erection. He could feel her heat through her underwear, even in the warmth of the bath and his brain stopped working.

One minute Usagi had been close to reaching an orgasm while watching him doing the same, and the next his face was right up before hers, eyes wild. His arms grabbed her right off the side and she slammed into his body, the water choking her as it splashed everywhere. Her knees hit the side of the bath and she winced before curling her legs up, sitting sideways on his body. On _him_. She could feel the rigid length of him pressing against her, as if seeking entrance and her body heated up all over again.

Before she could blink, or ask how and why, his lips were crashing down onto hers. It was uncomfortable for a moment, until he softened the kiss and then proceeded to devour her lips like a starving wolf.

Mamoru was kissing her like there was no tomorrow, unable to get enough of her. His lips nipped at her, and licked the bottom to ask for entrance. He was delighted when she hesitantly opened her mouth, and his tongue slid inside, caressing hers. "Mmm." He groaned, arms tightening about her firmly, mashing her soft breasts to his chest. She tasted so sweet and delicious, he couldn't get enough. He knew that he was licking and sucking and moving over her lips like he hadn't seen a woman in a thousand years, but once his lips had touched hers, it was like his body took over.

Usagi's arms moved up over his shoulders and settled at the back of his neck, twining in the wet strands there. She didn't want to think that just a while ago they had been enemies, or that this was something she would never have in a million years had thought would happen. All she knew was that his lips on hers felt like heaven, and she wanted more. Her hips began moving over his thighs wantonly, rubbing herself deliberately against his hard length. She wanted to feel him there, _more_ of him. Inside... She ached! And he tasted delicious. Like wood smoke.

His hands slid down over her back, feeling the soft skin under the wet silkiness of her pink camisole. She was rubbing herself on him like she couldn't help herself and he was so close to coming that he knew he couldn't hold it back. Didn't want to. Even if this was Odango Atama and not long ago they hadn't even liked each other. "Usagi...Usagi..." He murmured against her lips, unwilling to back away. His senses were slowly telling him that they shouldn't be doing this, and that he had well and truly given himself away when she had thought he couldn't see her.

It was her name that brought her out of her haze. She pulled back slightly and stared at him through dazed eyes, gradually focusing. Her body was screaming at her to move, to do something to relieve it's ache, but real life was seeping in. His voice, sounding so dark and husky, saving her name. "We-" She croaked out, moving her head back as his lips swooped back down. They grazed her chin and then he also moved back. "Have to stop. Have to think." Usagi managed to get out, willing him to cooperate.

His brows drew together at her words, and her withdrawal from him, and Mamoru realised just what was going on. As if the bath had suddenly turned ice cold, the lust was thrown from him in an instant. This was Usagi. The girl he didn't like. And she was not going to be happy that he could see her after all the things she had said and done. He saw the exactly moment that she woke up from her desire, her blue eyes going huge with shock.

"Mamoru-shit. Oh damn it. You _jerk_!" She shouted in his face. Her arms came down from his shoulders and she thumped him hard on the chest, before scrabbling for the slippery side of the bath. She started to haul herself up out of his grasp, and almost tumbled over the side of the bath. His hand under her arm stopped her from having a very painful landing, and after she righted herself, she yanked herself clear of his hand and glared. "You can see me!" She cried, outrage and anger filling her. It was closely followed by a crippling humiliation and she fled the room.

Mamoru sat there in a bath like a complete fool for a few minutes, trying to gather his wits. And then he pulled the plug and stepped out.

After drying himself he left the bathroom and glanced down the hall towards the lounge. He hadn't heard her leave and so assumed she was out there, soaking wet and furious. Thinking it better that he not go out in only a towel after the fiasco, he rushed to his bedroom to get dressed.

Usagi stood in the kitchen, dripping wet and shivering. She had been in the lounge when she realised she was getting his floor wet. Too miserable to consider that she didn't give a damn about his bloody white, expensive carpet, she had moved into the cold of the kitchen area. Her arms were wrapped about herself, and she wished she had never followed Mamoru home. Never thought of him to taunt when she had realised she was invisible, and wished that she had never even turned up to battle. "Why can he see me? Why didn't he say anything?" She whispered, eyes going to the lounge. He hadn't come out yet. Was he as embarrassed as her?

By the time he finally emerged from the hall, his blue eyes wary, the Senshi of the Moon had drawn her calm about her. People might think she was an airhead, but she actually had an inner strength that sometimes amazed her. She drew on it in battle when she was terrified, and she needed it now more than ever. She was an intelligent girl under all that, and Mamoru, damn him, had gotten right under her armour. She thought of the things she had said to him in the Arcade and fervently hoped that he couldn't recall exactly what had come out of her mouth.

"We need to talk," Mamoru said quietly, eyeing her. She wasn't in hysterics, or throwing things in a fit of anger, so that was a plus. His eyes went over her form hungrily before noting just how damp she was. Like a wet kitten. He smiled fleetingly at the thought and saw her eyes ice over. Whoa, where had Usagi been hiding this temper and passion?

"If you're quite through gaping at me, could you please get me a towel?" Usagi said ominously, crossing her arms over her breasts. She knew her wet camisole was practically transparent when wet, and damn him, he looked happy about it! "Some clothes maybe?" She went on sarcastically.

He blinked and backed off a little, hands up. "Do you want to change in the bathroom-er no, how about my bedroom?" The dark-haired man floundered around, mind still not functioning well after such a heated encounter. From her expression, he saw that both suggestions of a changing room was not pleasing her. Of course not, both reminded her of him and he was not her favourite person right now. He winced. "I'll get those-things."

When he strode away, her eyes slid down to his backside. She noted how snugly the new slacks fit, and then looked away in annoyance. He was a jerk! And he was going to get an earful of her displeasure, just as soon as she was dry and comfortable. Of course, the thought of wearing his clothing was only making her hot and bothered all over again.

Mamoru returned with a towel and one of his large t-shirts, then he left the kitchen to let her change.

By the time she had put on his shirt and towelled her hair as dry as it could get, she realised that the sun had set in the sky. Usagi felt a twinge of guilt and worry about her family, before she decided to take the problems one thing at a time. She left her clothes in a wet puddle on the floor and stalked into the lounge, back straight. "I can't call my parents to let them know what's going on, and _you_ can't call them." She announced, pointedly plonking herself on the couch across the coffee table from where he was sitting. As if telling him that this was her side, and that was his, and if he crossed it he better watch out!

The upperclassman sighed and focused on her eyes. He noticed that she was also not looking below his face, and realised with amusement that the were both too aware of each other now for comfort. She was obviously having as much trouble not looking down at his body as he was with hers.

"You think this is funny?" She demanded, leaning forward.

"Yes-I mean _no_. I mean, I thought it was funny that we're both in this situation...horny and wanting to jump each other's bones." He said with brutal honesty. He watched in avid fascination as her face flooded with colour.

Usagi's eyes turned stormy. "Can we not talk about that? I have a major problem here, and the novelty has worn off."

"The invisibility thing?" Mamoru nodded and looked thoughtful. This he could deal with. Her not being visible to anyone but him. Anything to take his mind off of the memory of her body sliding against his own, their lips and tongues- Bad Mamoru! "Right," He went on in frustration, running both hands though his hair. "Would you mind explaining this?"

"What's to explain?" She said sourly, crossing her arms. His shirt went down over her thighs it was so big, but she still felt really naked. Which was weird considering she had been around him all afternoon in her underwear. Her lips twitched slightly. "I would think it's pretty self-explanatory."

Was Odango smiling at him? No, at something she had been thinking. But at least she wasn't panicking. Or punching his lights out for molesting her in the bathtub. And wow, she was using big words. Then again, she _was_ sixteen now. "You suddenly turned invisible and decided to turn up at the Arcade in underwear, then targeted me for some reason." He said patiently, eyes narrowing on her face. "How?"

"I got hit by goo," She blurted out, looking away. "I got in the way at a battle between the aliens and the Sailor Senshi and ended up like this."

That was strange. Mamoru didn't remember seeing her, or anyone conscious at the battle. There had been plenty of people unconscious, of course. Perhaps she had been gooed before he had arrived and was laying down somewhere out of sight. He winced. Damn it, he knew that Tuxedo Kamen should have made an earlier appearance. "Sorry." He muttered, looking away also.

"Excuse me?" Usagi frowned and stared at his averted face, wondering if she had heard right. Why on earth was Mamoru apologising to her? It wasn't his fault. No, it had been hers for being so careless. "I got home and washed the stuff out, and started to get dressed when I found out no one could see me. Mom looked right through me, and almost mowed me down because she didn't know I was there. And she and Shingo couldn't hear me talking to them. Then all the way to the Arcade, I almost got knocked down by people who didn't see me, and cars who didn't think someone was crossing the street."

She had figured it out that quickly? He was impressed. And a chill had gone through him at the thought of a car running her down because the driver couldn't see her. Usagi had taken a really big risk, obviously on pure impulse, if her clothing was anything to go by. "But I can see you." He pointed out. His eyes went to her chest. "And I can see what you were wearing earlier."

"Yes," She said dryly, running a slender hand through her hair. "I would have changed, but I didn't know if the clothes I put on were not visible either. Since I can also see myself in the mirror, which is really odd."

Their eyes locked for a moment. What was their common link?

"You weren't there too, by any chance?" She queried, trying to figure it out.

Mamoru looked back warily. Why was she asking if he was at the battle? Did she know something? "Of course not." He lied through his teeth. She had sounded very intelligent all through their conversation, and earlier in the Arcade, totally blowing away his preconceptions of her. She acted like a ditz, but the girl actually had a brain! Who would have guessed?

"Then we have no common link that I can find. I was hit by goo from a Youma, and you weren't even around. It's not like we're-close. So why...?" Usagi sorted through it, speaking as each thought crossed her mind. Was it her imagination, or had guilt flashed briefly through his eyes?

"Right," The dark-haired man's voice was rather strangled. He didn't like lying to her when she was in such trouble and needing his help. But he couldn't just blurt out that he was Tuxedo Kamen.

The Senshi of the Moon watched him carefully for a long moment before going on. He was hiding something. She didn't know what, but her senses weren't wrong. "So," She said slowly, ticking the points off on her fingers as she spoke. "I can see, you can see me, but no one else can see me?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Mamoru frowned at her. "So the problem now is, what do the two of us have in common that make us so special?" His blue eyes narrowed. "And while we're on the subject, would you mind explaining what you were doing_near_ a monster from another dimension?"

Usagi blushed and looked at her feet, wondering what to say, but all that popped into her head was a snappy come-back. "Sure, Mamoru," She said slyly, glancing up into his eyes. "Just as soon as you explain why you're such a pervert."

His mouth dropped. "Excuse me?" He gasped out, staring at her. He was not a pervert, damn it! Mamoru groaned as he remembered the show he had given the blonde in the bathroom and it was his turn to flush in embarrassment. "Oh..." His voice trailed off.

"Yes, 'oh'," She crossed her legs and eyed him expectantly, unable to wipe the memory of his amazing body from her mind-or the way his hands had moved over all that smooth muscled skin. A familiar sharp jab in her lower abdomen and a wetness between her legs brought home that she was getting aroused by recalling his infamous behaviour in his bath when he had known full-well she was watching. A girl who had been relatively innocent till just a half an hour ago, was moving rapidly into adulthood with thanks to him. "What did you expect me to say when you were in the bath coping a feel of yourself?" She demanded.

Okay, so she was totally glossing over the fact that she had been groping _herself_ in front of him. Usagi was just as guilty as he.

"I uh..." He said, eyes dropping to the carpet in much the same way as she had when questioned about the Youma. What exactly _had_ he been thinking about, touching himself like that in front of a sixteen year old girl? His enemy, no less. But that was a moot point now. Tsukino Usagi had seen as much of his bare bod as a girlfriend would have. No one had seen Chiba Mamoru that stark naked since he was a young kid in the orphanage and had to share the shower. "It was impulse." He finally mutter, chagrined to hear that his voice was rather sullen.

And her touching herself and rubbing along the bath right next to him hadn't helped in the slightest! A look at her slightly-guilty expression told him that she was also recalling her own actions and was mortified by it all. So he decided to be the gentleman and not bring it up.

He would never, ever in his whole life forget the sight, however!

The Senshi of the Moon held her anger and embarrassment for a moment longer, and then a grin fought it's way across her face. He looked up just then and saw it before she could stop. "I suppose we're sort of even then, since you've seen a heck of a lot more of _my_ body than any other person-ever." She told him, rolling her eyes. She gestured down at his shirt and shorts, reminding him that she had been wearing a very revealing cami until he had pulled her into the bath and made the material practically transparent!

Mamoru chuckled, his expression lightening. Oh yes, he had seen a whole lot of Odango Atama in those wonderful minutes after dragging her on top of him. He had been extremely horny at the time, and hadn't considered that he wasn't supposed to see her-or that she was wearing a camisole that would be as good as not there when wet. His length grew hard at the memory of her amazing breasts suddenly in sharp relief, her pink nipples sticking up towards him as if asking for his touch. She had been cold in the bathroom, and he got that bit, but the way she had been touching herself gave him a _big_ clue that his nemesis had been thoroughly turned on.

She would be amazing in bed... And god, she kissed really well! He hadn't been able to tell if she was experienced at all because after her initial startlement over his aggressive kiss, she had responded in kind. He had to mentally slap himself to bring him back to the main problem at hand. Later on, he could think about the change their relationship had taken. And maybe even act on it.

"Well, Odango, we are at an impasse," he drawled, leaning forward and licking his lips. His blue eyes raked over her form from head to toe. "We've both seen each other at our worst...or best, I could say. So what are we going to do about it?" He would leave that decision entirely up to her.

Usagi sucked her lower lip between her teeth and eyed him warily. Mamoru had this wolfish look about him that made her very uneasy, but also sort of turned on. Never before had she really appreciated his dark, gorgeous looks. And man, was that guy hiding an amazing bod under his clothes.

She really should have been considering what the hell to do about her invisibility, but she found that all her concentration had gone out the window.

"Dunno," She said shortly, slumping back into her chair and glowering at him.

Mamoru blinked in surprise at her expression, seeing anger and uncertainty in her eyes, along with a linger trace of attraction for him. Even as he watched, her eyes went over him, from his head to his feet and then back again. Usagi had never checked him out before today in the bathroom, and he found that he was not averse to her change of mind. He too had never considered her as someone he could kiss, or touch, or maybe have as a girlfriend. But she was still Odango Atama! He glowered back at her without realising.

The two were silent for a few minutes, eyes locked in a silent battle of wills.

"How about this Usagi," He said finally, sighing. "We'll discuss this thing between us later. But right now, we need to find out how you became invisible and reverse it. You said a Youma had done it, so I'm wondering if there won't be some worse effects on the way."

"Like what?" She said, suddenly worried.

"It might have poisoned you, but only the first effect is being invisible. You could get sick." He said quietly, concerned for her welfare. "You need to be up-front with me and tell me how and when it happened."

Oh god, then he would know she was Sailor Moon. Her friends would kill her, if Luna didn't get to her first, and Mamoru would most likely be disgusted or something. No wait, he would even believe the girl he fought with most days was the heroine. She was too lazy, and a pig over food, and a cry-baby to be a Senshi. Right? "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said tiredly, closing her eyes. Hadn't she said those very words to him earlier in the day?

"I'll suspend my disbelief," He retorted dryly, getting smoothly to his feet and going around the table. He knelt on the foot at her feet, and reached out for her hands. She was staring at him so sadly that he felt his heart clench. Oh no, just when had he started caring about what she felt? This wasn't good. Was it possible that there was more than just attraction between them?

Usagi fought the urge to pull her hands from his and fixed him with a stern look. "Your being nice-it's scaring me." She told him bluntly.

He gave her an incredulous look and held her hands more firmly. "Quit it with the smart answers and tell me what I need to know."

"And if I tell you I'm a Sailor Senshi?" She blurted out, horrified that the words had even passed her lips.

Mamoru's first reaction was to drop her hands like they were hot coals and his eyes turned to ice. Here he was trying to help her and she made jokes?

"I would transform and prove it, but unfortunately I left my broach with my other clothes." She went on in rush, seeing his expression. Before he could get up and walk away from her-and that thought made her want to cry-she quickly made a gesture. Out of thin air, her sole Rainbow Crystal dropped into her palm. "See, I have this."

The dark-haired man's knees gave way and he fell back onto his backside with a thump, banging his back hard into the coffee table, but barely feeling it. His eyes were fixed on the red Rainbow Crystal in her hand with a completely flabeghasted look in their depths. A thing that she had brought out of thin air right in front of him. "Holy shit, Usagi," He breathed, knowing it was the real deal.

Odango Atama...was a Sailor Senshi!

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated. 

The next part will be out next weekend, unless I get some time to write during the work week. Oo It'll take me all day to write and edit it, so please be patient. It will most likely be the longest Chapter..

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 135 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	3. Chapter 3

**T****itle: **Oblivious  
**Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **In Profile**  
Author's Homepage: **destinysgateway DOT com  
**Rating: **NC 17+ (Adult themes and a lemon)**  
Summary: **'One Hour Challenge' #107: Response Fanfic. A blast from a Youma has hit Sailor Moon and now she's invisible! She decides to torment her worst enemy, thinking he can't see her, but he can! **  
Genre: **Romance/UST/Comedy/Kinky/Lemon**  
Couple: **Usagi/Mamoru**  
Category: **SMTK**  
Chapters: **3/?**  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **N/A  
**Size: **91 KB

One Hour Challenge #107: Scene: One of your 'Couple' has turned invisible, only seen by the other of the 'Couple'.

**Comments: **Hi everyone! Wow, I apologise that it has been months since I wrote for this Fanfic, or any other. I started a new job, with a different shift every week, and consequently never had time to write any chapters for my stories. I have five days off though, so I'm writing a new Chapter for this one and hopefully the final two or three Chapters for **'A Kiss In The Dark'** as well. Darn, this Fanfic was only supposed to be three Chapters long though, and now who knows how many there will be? I have thinking over and over the plot for ages now and there was no way to end it on Chapter Three without it sounding too rushed or dumb. I really do hope that you like this Chapter though, since I haven't written in four months and it was really, really hard to just dive back into writing after so long. Whew.

Guys, just a reminder that the Fanfic is clearly marked as a lemon, and not for kids. So please don't read it and then leave a negative review when you _know_ it's going to have sex in it! LOL

By the way, my site hasn't been doing so well since I started work, with not so many Fanfiction submissions as we used to have, so if anyone has a Sailor Moon story and would like to submit it, I'd really appreciate it. :) There's a big Sailor Moon section.

_**Thank you Goddess Usagi for help with editing this Chapter!**_

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com,  
the Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen'  
pairing! We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**OBLIVIOUS**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Which Senshi?" He croaked, eyes going to her hair. Only one of the Senshi was blonde and that was Sailor Moon. No, it couldn't be her. He had a bond with the heroine that the other Senshi didn't understand and never felt underlying all their battles. It was inconceivable that she had been under his nose all this time and he hadn't realised it was her.

Wow, Mamoru had believed her so quickly! It was almost as if he knew what the Crystal was. And that had her worrying a little. "Umm-never mind. The glamour's apparently hide how we look to normal people, so I don't look like the Senshi I am." She babbled, eyes going around the room frantically. Anywhere but meeting his gaze. She felt...ashamed somehow. Like she had let him down, her being a Sailor Senshi. His incredulous expression said it all.

"That didn't answer my question!" He almost thundered, scaring them both. His fists clenched at his side, and he felt like breaking something. Why he was so angry, he really couldn't say. Did he feel betrayed that the girl he thought that he knew had such a huge secret. A moment later, it hit him that he was hiding something like that from her. He was Tuxedo Kamen, and suddenly he felt like a bastard. Her eyes were on him finally, their expression a little scared. Okay, he had been rather scary...

"Sorry." He said stiffly. "It doesn't matter which one. I was being stupid."

"Sure," She said hesitantly, relaxing back into her chair a little. When he had yelled like that, he had scared the crap out of her. But at least it seemed that he was willing to believe her. She had summoned a Crystal out of thin air, even if he had no clue just what it was. "This is called a Rainbow Crystal and the Dark Kingdom wants them bad. They send those Youma out to find the Crystal Carriers. I got caught out when I wasn't concentrating and this goo got me. Next thing I know, no one can see me." She blinked and focused on him as something occurred to her. "Why can you see me?" She whispered.

Mamoru's teeth gritted together and he took a fortifying breath. Was he going to be up front also? Yes. Yes, he had to be. She had been honest enough with him, although he wasn't sure if she was Sailor Moon or Mars. Odango had explained that they looked nothing like their Senshi counterparts, but had she been lying?

Without a word, he summoned his two Rainbow Crystals in orange and green. They appeared in his cupped hands and he saw Usagi's mouth drop open in shock.

Two Crystals, and Mamoru had them. The only person other than a Senshi who would have those on him was... "Tuxedo Kamen?" She squeaked, feeling her world shifting about her chaotically. "You're _him_ and we actually knew each other?" What were the chances of that happening? Ami would have been able to give her the odds.

Once again, Mamoru was impressed by how intelligent Usagi was, now that they were being so open with each other that she didn't feel she needed to act like her usual air-headed self. She had figured out who he was lightning fast. "Tell me about it. I can't believe it either," The dark-haired man replied, staring down at the inner light of the Crystals with awe. He could feel their power.

Suddenly a red Crystal dropped into his hands and he realised that Usagi had leaned over the table between their seats and put it there. The fact that she was even trusting him with it humbled him a little. He couldn't look up at her for a few minutes, determined not to let her know that he cared about her opinion of him. Of Tuxedo Kamen, whom the Senshi had no reason to trust.

"They look good together," Usagi noted, awe in her voice. She could always sense their hidden powers.

"Thank you," He finally said, eyes raising from contemplation of the Crystals-but Usagi was not there. Mamoru stiffened in surprise and then realised that somehow he could no longer see the blonde past her invisibility. "Usagi, oh no," He whispered. Did this mean that the problem was escalating? His fears that the goo could also be poisoning her suddenly came to the fore and he had to firmly admit to himself that he _did_ care about Odango Atama. What a shock...

Usagi stared at her bare feet, rather than talk to his face. It was really very awkward to find out that he was Tuxedo Kamen. She'd sort of had a big crush on him for the longest time, and now to find out it was Mamoru. No other guy had ever made her feel the way the masked hero did...until today with Mamoru.

"Luna said that the Crystals were connected, somehow. Part of an even more powerful object called the Mystical Silver Crystal," Her eyes rose to meet Mamoru's, but he seemed to be looking right through her. To her surprise, he shot to his feet and looked first at her seat, and then about the room with a concerned expression. He walked over to where she was sitting and waved a hand about, almost swiping her breasts. "What on earth are you doing?" She ducked back hurriedly when she almost caught a finger in the eye, perplexed by his antics.

"I'm right...here." She said, suddenly getting a clue that now she was invisible to Mamoru as well. As the blonde reached out for his grasping hand to let him know that she was still there, he swung away, moving about the room. It was really sort of sweet that he was worried about her when she abruptly vanished from his vision. But did this mean she was getting worse if even he couldn't see her now? This was not good.

"Usagi? Odango, where are you?" Mamoru said urgently, eyes seeking out her form. "No wait, I won't hear you if you answer anyway." He finished rather sheepishly.

The Senshi of the Moon was dismayed as her analysis of the situation was confirmed. "You can't see me? Damn, I was afraid of that, Mamoru." She said, walking up to him. She waved her hands in his face, but he continued to hunt for her.

When he had looked up from contemplation of the three Crystals, she was no longer there. She didn't seem to be in the leather seat she had been sitting in either. He walked around the room, then hurriedly looked down he hall to the front door, but from there he could see that the chain was still on. And man did he look _stupid _inching about the apartment with his arms waving about like someone demented.

"A little help here?" Mamoru said scathingly, wondering if she was messing with him. Payback for the bath incident?

Usagi was left chasing him about the apartment, ducking his arms whenever he suddenly waved them in her direction. After a while, the game got old. What good was it if he couldn't even hear her swearing at him?

The blonde scowled and stopped in the middle of the room to wait for him to come back from the front door. As the upperclassman passed, she grabbed his shirt. It startled him so much that he stopped dead and almost tumbled back into her. "Are you sure _I'm _supposed to be the airhead around here?" She demanded of him.

Something had grabbed him, and he wasn't close enough to anything to have been caught on something. It had to be Usagi! His face softened into relief and he reached out to where he though she was. His hand smacked into something soft and he winced as he realised it was her cheek. "Sorry, sorry." Mamoru muttered, tentatively stretching out his hand in her direction. He was glad when her hands grabbed onto his. Thank god.

He was also an idiot! The girl was invisible and all he had to do was wait for her to come to him, instead of floundering about the apartment with arms waving about like some drunk. So if he could no longer see her and he hadn't seen her leave, it only left one thing. He gave an embarrassed little smile. "I was er-worried." He tried to explain this reaction, which really had been too drastic. Emotions had overrode any reason.

She winced at her sore cheek and then held onto his hands like it was a lifeline. Even if she was somehow invisible to him also now, he was all she had and she wasn't leaving his side. "I'm scared." She whispered, pressing his hand to her chest. Her fingers brushed against the Rainbow Crystals in his hand and all of a sudden his eyes were locking on hers.

They both looked at the Crystal, realisation in their eyes. It clicked suddenly what their common link was. "The Crystals!" They both said at the same time.

"Give me mind back, quick," She said, grabbing at the red Rainbow Crystal. So this meant that it was their connection to the Crystals that made her visible to him. "Oh my god. Thank you for being Tuxedo Kamen and stealing those Crystals before we could get them!" She said in relief.

That had been a very backhanded comment! But he forgave her. Mamoru was also pleased inside that he had taken the Crystals, or Usagi would now be all alone. She was giving him such a relieved look, and her hand was still clutching his hand to her soft breasts, that he found he was biting back the usual retort that was never have bothered him before.

Yes, the dark-haired man found that he was reassessing their whole relationship and even the way they spoke to each other. Until now, he had viewed her as a school girl who was quite lazy, bad at her grades and liked to screech at him like a fish-wife. But Mamoru had also noted over the years that she was amazingly faithful to her friends, was always there when someone was in need and had a large heart.

"What are you thinking about?" Usagi asked him softly, seeing an unexpected expression in his blue eyes as he gazed at her. She could almost have identified it as-tenderness. But that wasn't possible, coming from him.

He blinked at her, noted that she had a rather perplexed look on her face, and wondered what she had seen as she stared at him. "Nothing-bad." Mamoru murmured, pulling his hand from hers reluctantly. Without thinking, she had clutched his hand to her breasts, giving him another glimpse of how good together they would be. Amazing. Feeling his stomach curl in excitement at the thought of her under his sheets, on his bed..._naked_, the handsome upperclassman hurriedly turned his back to her and went to the couch.

"Hmm," The blonde said under her breath. Somehow, she had liked it better when he was pretending not to know she was there. His expressions had been rather interesting, now that she recalled the whole scene in the Arcade again. Mamoru was hiding something from her, but maybe it was only him fighting the attraction they had to each other. God knew, she was fighting it herself.

Usagi blushed and sat down across from him again. She was leader of the Senshi, but Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen and she found herself gazing at him expectantly. He would know how to fix this-right?

"Don't get your hopes up, Odango. I'm going to be a doctor, not a detective!" He said rather caustically, when he saw Usagi's china blue eyes staring at him like he held the mysteries of the world in the palm of his hand. When her face fell, he almost wished he hadn't said anything.

After a moment of silence, her eyes narrowed. "Then I can only see one solution to this problem, jerk," Usagi told him, thinking hard about their options. She didn't like what they needed to do, but there wasn't much that could be done differently.

A pang in the region of her heart told another story. One that she was going to hide from him if it killed her. She _liked him_. Even though the realisation had just hit her with the weight of a freight train. Bewilderingly, the fact that they had already fallen back into their old name calling routine, and were arguing again instead of kissing, sort of hurt.

The blonde moved her eyes to the carpet and she sighed deeply. Great, as if the problem at hand wasn't enough, she was now falling for the creep she had loathed for the last few years. Okay, so not loathed exactly. He did appear to be her best friend, her argument buddy, and the one person she got along with better with than even Rei. When had dislike turned to something more complicated?

And-and...she was staring at his chest again before she realised it. Flushing, her eyes went up to his face and she found that he was smirking at her!

Odango Atama couldn't help herself. Mamoru shook his head and grinned like an idiot when he saw her eyes skitter up from the carpet and settle for long moments on his muscled chest. Despite her best efforts _not_ to look; or so he divined from the glare that settled over her features. It seemed aimed at herself rather than him, as if she were angry at herself for having the hots for him.

"What would that solution be?" He murmured, picking up their conversation from where it had dropped off before. Did she mean to call the other Sailor Senshi into the problem? Admittedly, that would be an excellent idea, given that Mercury could probably find out what was wrong with Usagi using that computer of hers. It didn't seem to be an ordinary small laptop. She used it frequently in battle and seemed the most intelligent of the Senshi. Did that mean that Mercury was Ami?

That meant that Usagi could only be Sailor Moon or Sailor Mars...and with how irritable the dark-haired Senshi was, he was strongly inclined to believe she was Rei. So, that left Sailor Moon. How did he-feel about that? At that moment, his emotions were so conflicted that he wasn't sure _what_ to be thinking or feeling.

"We draw out Zoisite and beat the answer out of her," The blonde girl blurted out, slamming one fist into the palm of her other hand. She was unaware that her companion's mind was wandering from the current situation. He suddenly blinked and then stared at her like she had announced that she had spoken another language.

"What?" Mamoru said sharply, her words sinking in. Zoisite? This little blond girl wanted to deliberately take on the flower-toting psycho from another realm deliberately? Even for Sailor Moon, that was just plain nuts! Bringing in the other Senshi was really looking quite attractive right now, even if they beat the crap out of him for getting perverted with their Leader...if they found out, of course. He surely wasn't going to tell them. His blue eyes narrowed. "No, absolutely not." He stated flatly.

Usagi groaned. She suspected from his glare that he wasn't going to fall in with her plan. But really, she did need him on her side. "Oh, come on, Mamoru. Who better to tell us how to get rid of this invisibility thing than the queen bitch herself?" She reasoned with him.

Wow, Usagi had sworn again! He had never heard her do it in the years he had known her, and now she had done it several times in one afternoon. This girl was not what she seemed to be, no not at all. His lashes lowered further and his eyes slid over her face assessingly. He wondered about her air-headed nature, and about her very intelligent mind and came to one very shocking conclusion.

Usagi had a brain. And she deliberately played the dumb blonde so that no one would guess what she was really like.

Did Ami, Rei and Makoto even know what sort of a pretence their friend had been playing out? It was shocking to say the least. But somehow he felt privileged that he had been the first person she ever showed her true self to. Even now, her face was full of concentration, as she thought out their battle with Zoisite. Mamoru could see her mind working as she sorted through scenario's, and wondered how he could ever have missed such an important thing. Maybe because Usagi now knew she didn't need to guard her real self from him, and so was being much more open? This implied a level of trust she didn't show others.

Had their lustful encounter in the bathroom really broken down all the barriers between them? Or was it the fact that he was Tuxedo Kamen that had changed her mind? He was dying to know which one it was.

They were going to have their hands full with the Dark Kingdom General, and Usagi had no illusions about the fact. Zoisite was not human and therefore she had very few human weaknesses in her emotions. She did seem vain and got angry easily, but her heart was an icicle. She did not have any morals and saw hurting humans as a means to an end.

The woman had cold-bloodedly killed her comrade, Nephlyte, without blinking. Her laugh before she had vanished in a cloud of her trademark pink petals had chilled Sailor Moon to the bone. The Senshi had fervently wished that day that none of her friends ever crossed paths with the woman when they were all alone. There would be no mercy.

Her fingers curled into claws and Usagi knew her face was giving away her hatred for the alien woman who had been their most evil foe to date coming from the Dark Kingdom. Hands suddenly closed over her own, forcing the fingers to relax from their stiffness. The blond glanced up and found that Mamoru was kneeling before her, face very close. His eyes were so kind, she felt herself sinking into the warmth of his gaze without resistance. "You-umm..." Her mouth was moving before she had even had a conscious thought on what to say.

"Me?" The dark-haired man said, lips curving. His fingers tightened on hers and he wished that he could take that horrible stark look of hatred from her eyes forever. He had seen this expression in his own face in the mirror often in the past. Hatred at the world and the terrible blow it had given him in taking his family away and putting him through orphanages and foster homes. Bitterness that he had been forcefully yanked into a world of fighting an alien race from another dimension. He was not hero material. He was a normal guy!

What fool had put him in charge of saving the lives of innocents?

"Don't look at me like-" Usagi blurted out, Her eyes widened in shock as his face moved in close and soft lips covered her own. She instantly tried to pull back by leaning back in her chair, but Mamoru followed her down, his body moving between her legs, his chest brushing hers.

Mamoru felt a resistance to his very impulsive kiss, but he wouldn't let her get away. She _would_ accept his overwhelming need to comfort her! His hands came up to cup her face, and his lips moved over hers far more gently than they had in the bathroom. This was not a lustful embrace, but a caring one. Even if he was completely the wrong person to be offering comfort to another person.

He had trapped her in her seat, and for a moment, Usagi panicked. The moment his hand had cupped her face though, the nervousness had drained away. He wasn't kissing her because he desired her, well perhaps a little bit, but somehow it was gentle and sweet. Like he wanted to take away all her fears in the world and protect her.

Given that he was Tuxedo Kamen, it might not be too much of a long-shot. Did he know that she was Sailor Moon? Logically, there were no other blonde Senshi. Maybe he just suspected, and maybe she was trying to read too much into it. It was awfully distracting to have him kiss her in the first place, and pressing against her like that, her legs falling wide open to accommodate his muscled body between them.

Without realising, her mouth opened and she turned her face slightly to deepen the kiss. Call it her defence mechanism, but it terrified her to receive such a tender kiss from him. Usagi would have preferred lust against that any day, because it raised all sorts of questions about how they really did feel about each other. She had never kissed a guy before today, but to her, he seemed to view her as far more than a nemesis.

She was pulling away from his kiss and Mamoru could feel it. It frustrated him that her lips were so welcoming, but her emotions were so far removed. Usagi was letting him kiss her, and for a moment it seemed like she would accept his warmth, his comfort, but then she was slipping away. Turning their kiss into something more heated and far from tenderness that it made his blood burn. His little innocent opened her mouth and kissed him with the same passion as they had shared in the bathroom an hour or so ago.

One part of him fought the emotions riding high between them, and the other part of him welcomed it with open arms.

The blonde nibbled on Mamoru's bottom lip with her small teeth and lost herself in the incredible sensation spreading through her stomach and breasts, and between her legs. She wanted to wrap her legs around his waist and create that wonderful friction between them. No longer was she trying to distract him, but the blonde was rapidly losing control of the situation.

Mamoru, the bastard, wasn't fighting her on this at all! In fact, he seemed to be _more than delighted_ to accommodate her amorous demands!

He was drowning in desire, and frankly wouldn't have cared if Zoisite herself had appeared in his lounge and demanded a fight, so long as he didn't have to stop... The dark-haired man could feel the wetness seeping through the front of his pants from her panties and it turned him on even more. His hands fell from her smooth cheeks to wrap around the blond girl tightly, his weight settling more firmly into the softness of her thighs. Their chests were so close a ruler couldn't have been inserted between them. The upperclassman wanted to devour her, make her his.

He had never, in his life, felt such a hot-blooded response to a woman before. Not that he hadn't had his crushes, or felt turned on by a lovely girl he had passed on the street or knew at Uni. It was just like a switch had been flicked on and all the passion he had been saving up inside was released for her. For Usagi.

She was sure that they were supposed to be doing something right now-other than this, but Usagi couldn't quite remember what it was. A moan escaped her mouth when his lips finally let hers go to move down over the skin of her neck like a scorching flame. Her eyes were heavy-lidded as she gazed at his dark hair. Her arms had somehow wrapped as tightly about his broad shoulders as he was holding onto her himself. And their bodies were griding together, desperately trying to find some release. Her shirt had come up around her waist, but she didn't really care.

It was getting out of control, and this was all Mamoru's brain could filter out in the form of a coherent though, even as his body screamed to be inside of Usagi's. To rip away her panties and bury himself into her warm wetness. She had probably never done this with a guy in her life, but boy, she was so enthusiastically responding to him that it was like she was a natural.

"Usagi," He groaned into her ear, nipping at the lobe with his teeth before sucking it into his mouth. Her breathy response made his hips move against her own more urgently. Good god, were they going to get each other off right here, without even removing their clothing? He could feel himself being wound so tightly that he knew any moment he would orgasm.

And then a noise broke into it all. It was an insistent beeping that made them pause even amidst their body's frantic movements.

Usagi blinked, realising that it was her communicator. It was instinct that made her try to break away from the man pinning her to the couch and she shoved futilely at his chest, mind rapidly clearing. This was her duty as a Senshi...no matter how amazing it was to be lip-locked with her worst enemy. She took stock of the situation, how her body was screaming frantically at her to throw Mamoru down and make him continue whatever it was they were trying so desperately to reach together, but her friends wouldn't be calling her like this for now reason.

Mamoru felt her arms shove at him to get off and he felt like shouting out his outrage. What was that beeping noise that it had acted like throwing a bucket of cold water over the blonde girl under him? It could only be Senshi duty. "Damn it to hell." He growled, throwing himself off of her and laying flat on the carpet on his back, eyes glaring hard at the ceiling. He desperately tried to beat down his raging lust, and knew that his cock was standing hard at attention through his slacks, but he couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed at the tenting he knew was in the front of his pants.

Usagi gasped for breath and she tried to get upright and clear her mind at the same time. Her panties felt sticky and somewhat uncomfortable as the cool air hit her. Her breasts felt swollen and heavy, craving touch. And she could still taste him on her lips. She glanced down at Mamoru and she almost giggled at the large tent pointing upward in his pants. It looked uncomfortable, and he was glaring balefully at his ceiling. "Sorry..." She whispered at him, not knowing whether to be angry, frustrated or amused at the situation. Once again they had lost it around each other. With each other.

Sighing, the girl made a gesture with her hand into her sub-space pocket and her communicator fell into her palm. The symbol for Mars was flashing. After sending Mamoru a warning look to be quiet, she pressed the button. "Yes?" She said, voice so breathless and unlike her own that she flushed. She sounded like some sort of umm, dirty phone operator? One of those sex operators who said things like 'Hi, I'm Usagi, want to play with me? I'm all wet for you-'.

Mamoru made choking noises as the blonde blurted out what was obviously supposed to be some scathing inner monologue. Christ, she had sounded so damn _sexy_ when she spoke to that device she had summoned, and then to say those words out loud, sounding like a porn star. He bolted upright, hands clapping over his erection as if to hide something she had obviously already seen. And felt.

Usagi threw him a stunned look when she also realised that her mouth had been moving and she had actually _said_ those things. Mamoru was eyeing her like the big bad wolf had eyed red riding hood. As if she was a snack waiting to be gobbled up.

"Hello? Usagi, are you there? You ditz, did you drop the communicator?" Rei's annoyed voice came out of the device in Usagi's hand. It looked to the upperclassman like a small pink compact. He would have recognised the voice of the priestess-in-training anywhere. She was Usagi's good friend and the two were as close as sisters.

The blonde in question's eyes went huge as she suddenly remembered that she was invisible. Great, and just after she had been showing Mamoru how clever and intelligent she could be. Throwing him an embarrassed look, she glanced back at the communicator rather helplessly. "They can't even hear me." She said, frowning in vexation. And she couldn't pass it over to Mamoru, since his secret wasn't hers to betray. It perhaps wasn't such a good idea for the Senshi to find out who the guy they didn't trust looked like in civilian form.

"I can see a room though and it isn't hers," Makoto said, her face appearing in the screen. She frowned as her green eyes moved about, taking in what view of Mamoru's apartment she could see. "I don't think that's her home. And someone is holding the communicator, but I can't even see their hands on the side of the screen? What the heck?!"

"Then who turned on the communicator?" Rei snapped out, sounding stressed. "Usagi if you're there, you let us know right now! We're worried sick about you. Your mom said you left _hours_ ago to meet us, but you never came. Are you...okay sweetie?" She sounded upset and Mamoru and Usagi exchanged a look.

"Turn it off!" He hissed out, finally figuring out what the device did. When Usagi gave him a blank stared, he lunged for the thing in her hands.

She screeched as he grabbed for the communicator and missed, tumbling into her. It fell to the floor, and the two fell down on top of it, his weight crushing the slighter form beneath him. The dark-haired man quickly rolled away and she lay there rather stunned by it all. "_I'm _supposed to be the klutz, Mamoru!" She yelled at him, eyes wide.

Mamoru made a quick jerking motion across his throat, warning and threatening at the same time. It wasn't like he could shout back at her when the other Senshi were listening. A pity Rei hadn't called Usagi by her Senshi name so that he could confirm that Usagi was Sailor Moon. She had to be Sailor Moon, right? What were the possibilities that a blonde girl turned into a Senshi with a different hair colour when transformed?

The more troubling problem right now was if the Senshi seen him or heard him. That would be very, very bad. The dark-haired man wasn't too info physics and other sciences-baring the medical ones of course-but it occurred to him to wonder just how Usagi's invisibility worked. Other people hadn't seen her, which meant either they saw through her, or light bended and they saw things reflected around her. If it was the former, than when he had just fallen on Usagi, the Senshi had most likely had an unobstructed view of his face before he had belly-flopped onto the front of the communicator.

"_Turn it off_," He said from between gritted teeth, trying to keep out of sight of the device beneath the blonde.

"Oh! Gotcha," Usagi quickly rolled to her right and she switched off the communicator, blocking out Makoto's surprised face. How much had they seen and heard? And could people see right through her body when she was invisible? If so, then it wouldn't take her friends long to have spotted Mamoru's face as he fell down on top of the communicator in a very inelegant manner.

He had technically fallen on top of _her_, but if they couldn't see her, then they would have only spotted his body falling onto the communicator.

"I'm a little worried about our future," She said weakly, kneeling there and staring at Mamoru's feet like an idiot. He must think she was really dumb after that debacle. Why on earth had she answered the communicator as if they could see her?

Mamoru was taken aback when the blonde at his feet suddenly tipped back her face and glared up at him accusingly. "What did I do? You were the one who answered your little Senshi phone!" He growled out, walking over to her and looming threateningly. At least, that was what he intended.

However, having her face at crotch-level as she knelt there, had an instant rather embarrassing result.

Usagi's eyes went huge and her mouth fell open as she watched his pants bulge centimetre's from her face in obvious arousal. She wasn't so innocent that she didn't know _exactly_ what was going through is dirty mind with her kneeling at his feet and his crotch in her face!

The blond scooted back from him so fast, her underwear caught on the carpet and she ended up with them around her thighs.

It was his turn to gape as he was briefly rewarded with the sight of a thatch of short blonde hair and a flash of darker pink flesh still glistening from arousal. Unfortunately she covered herself before he could make out more of the delectable view between her legs.

Usagi squealed in horror and yanked her underwear up, fleeing the room with hands clapped to her flaming cheeks. "You jerk!" She wailed.

Mamoru was at first stunned that he had actually seen the most intimate part of the Odango, and completely by accident, that he just stood there like a moron as she raced out of the room in obvious humiliation. But then his eyes darkened and a dangerous smile curved his mouth. He rubbed a finger over his lips as if he could still taste her skin. "Where do you think you're going?" The dark-haired man murmured.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

I will try and have another Chapter of this one out in a few days, but please be patient, as this Chapter was quite long and hard to write. My main goal is to finish **'A Kiss In The Dark'** first!

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 135 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Oblivious *****Hard Smut*****  
**Author:** Princess Destiny  
**Email:** princessdestiny AT destinysgateway DOT com  
**Website:** destinysgateway DOT com  
**Facebook:** Link In Profile  
**The Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen Fanfiction Archives:** Link In Profile  
**Rating: **NC 17+ **(M on FFnet)**  
**Summary: ****One Hour Challenge #107: **A blast from a Youma has hit Sailor Moon and now she's invisible! She decides to torment her worst enemy, thinking he can't see her, but he can!  
**Couple: **Usagi And Mamoru  
**Category:** Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen  
**Chapters:** 4/?  
**Status:** Unfinished  
**Year Completed: **2012  
**Size:** 186 KB

**Comments:** Hello everyone! I know that I haven't been posting lately and it's because I came down with a bad illness. But I _did_ get some inspiration on **Oblivious**, when I was sick, so got out of bed to write this one. :) Don't worry, I haven't abandoned any of my Fanfics, I just need inspiration. I will always go back to them, even the Sequels that I've promised over the years. A lot of them actually have outlines written for them, or even Chapters written, but I do like to write at least a few parts before sending them out. There are also two Chapters of **Cat Got Your Tongue?** almost finished and I hope to have them out soon. For those who are Hellsing fans, I wrote a brand new Fanfic for Seras and Alucard, called **Hot Blooded**. I finished it in one night, but it needs editing before I can send out. It should be this week sometime...tomorrow, if I feel well enough.

**Destiny's Gateway:**If you love Fanfiction like I do, then come and check out my site. There are almost 4,000 romantic and smutty Fanfics up there by over a thousand Authors and they are all based around just about any couple you can think of, for any fandom. **destinysgatewayDOTcom**.

**Off Topic:** If you live in Canberra (Australia) or are heading here soon and need a place to rent, I please contact me: **princessdestinyATdestinysgat ewayDOTcom** I am looking for a roommate to share the place with me and would really love someone who has like interests in Fanfiction, Anime etc. I don't mind if you're a student, so long as you can pay the rent and you must like cats, as I have a few.

**Facebook: **If you'd like to talk to me about my Fanfics, or just talk with other Authors and fans about Alucard and Seras and other pairings, come on over to my Facebook group. It's called **Destiny's Gateway**, the same as my Fanfiction Archives. I'm on there every day and I post my Fanfics on there also, as well as updates on where I am up to in my writing. **facebookDOTcom/groups/destinysgateway/**

Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also.

* * *

**OBLIVIOUS**

**By Princess Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"Oh my god!" The blond moaned, hands going over her eyes as if to block out the mental sight of her own underwear down about her thighs. Mamoru had most definitely just been flashed, and he had not looked away! Unforgivable. She walked back and forth across the carpet in agitation.

The communicator in her hand started to beep again and she threw onto the bed in disgust. She knew that Rei and the other girls were very worried, but right then a way to contact them was not coming to mind. Perhaps Mamoru could call anonymously? Nah, that would worry them even _more_. The blonde's worst enemy in the whole world calling to say she was at his place?

The man in question came into the room silently and observed her with raised brows. Usagi looked like she was on a major java hit, the way she was running circles about his carpet. If he hadn't know it was pure frustration and humiliation fuelling her, he would have suspected she had been raiding his coffee jar on the sly. "Odango?" He said in amusement, watching as she spun to face him.

Her finger came up and she pointed at him accusingly. "That was your fault, Mamoru." She said irrationally.

"Oh, come on." He replied sarcastically, crossing his arms. The material of his t-shirt stretched across his chest and he almost smiled when her eyes dropped down to stare. "You did that to yourself."

"But you-you...in my _face_!" The Senshi of the Moon spluttered, blushing again. Oh, this wasn't happening.

He frowned, eyes darkening in remembrance. "I'm a guy, what can I say?" He said lazily, knowing it would annoy her even more. Mamoru enjoyed their fights just as much as Usagi did, but he would never tell her that. He walked over to the bed and saw down on the covers. It was now about 7:30 at night and he was feeling rather tired after a long day of studying. Mamoru glanced at the clock and recalled that Usagi had not been able to contact her parents. "Don't you think you should be worrying about the problem at hand?"

The blonde's mouth opened to say something, but then she changed her mind a sighed. He was right that she had a bigger problem. Her Senshi would now be out looking for her, and her family was most likely frantic to find out where she was. Usagi went over to the bed and sat down beside the taller man, pointedly making sure there was a few feet between them.

Mamoru's eyes narrowed, but he held his silence.

"You're going to have to pretend to be Yuuchiro and say I'm staying over at Rei's," She finally decided, staring at Mamoru in a considering manner. "How good are you at faking accents? Oh, and he says 'dude' a lot."

The dark-haired man was incredulous at her suggestion. "Are you serious, Usagi?" He demanded, turning his body towards hers on the covers. Their knees brushed and he felt her inching back slight so that they were not touching. That made him angry for some reason. After what they had shared, did she really think they could just go back to the way things were?

Usagi nodded to him earnestly. "It will work, and it will give me family some peace. The Senshi we can figure out later on." Although, in her opinion, the Senshi were the _much_ bigger trouble. Her parents could always call the police because she was missing, but her friend's were girls with superpowers, who would do much damage to Mamoru if they found out where she was and who she was with.

There was a sudden noise out in the lounge and the two stopped talking, listening intently.

"What-?" Mamoru began, but the slender girl reached up and clamped a hand over his mouth, her blue eyes warning. He stared at her in surprise and noticed her intent, focused expression and the way she had straightened. He recognised Sailor Moon and was suddenly very proud of the blonde, as he saw the change come over her. She had been acting quite intelligent and unlike Usagi, but now seeing her actually take on her super heroine persona...well, it was rather thrilling to see. She was like a different person.

Usagi's whole body tingled and she looked at Mamoru's in sheer horror, as she recognised what was happening. "Sailor Teleport!" She hissed at the dark-haired man, her hand dropping from his warm mouth. He hadn't pushed her hand away as she muffled him and knew that he had respect for her. She rose quickly to her feet and looked out the doorway, seeing movement out in the lounge and recognising the form of a Senshi. They had come to rescue, her not realizing, that she wasn't a prisoner.

"Sailor what?" The dark-haired man whispered back swiftly, bolting up. All he could gather, was that they were being invaded by the Sailor Senshi. Damn it, they _had_ seen his face in the Communicator! "I knew that had been a bad idea. Didn't I tell you to switch that thing off? Mamoru groaned out at her, closing his eyes. This was not going to be pretty. Rei and the others were transformed, didn't know he was Tuxedo Kamen, and had no idea why had appeared on the screen when they had tried to contact their Leader.

"I'm sorry!" She whispered back, feeling shame. Usagi had been trying to act so mature and handling the bad situation, then she had made such a dreadful mistake, in answering the Communicator. As she opened her mouth to talk again and come up with some strategy, a voice called out.

"Hello Mamoru? It's Rei." The girl called out from the hall.

Mamoru's eyes went wide, because he knew that wasn't Rei's voice. It was Sailor Mars. "Oh good lord, it's an ambush." He muttered in disbelief. Surely, she knew that her voice sounded different when she was transformed?

"Don't go. Let me." Usagi said slowly, worried that her friends had something nefarious in mind. They clearly had come up with the wrong conclusion, when they had called to her on the Communicator and couldn't see her, but the Senshi could see Mamoru. The girls had to think that he was a part of the Dark Kingdom.

He stared at her incredulously, then smacked her lightly on one of her blonde buns. "You Odango, did you forget that they can't see you?" Mamoru said in disbelief, seeing her blush in embarrassment as she recalled she was invisible. Just when he had thought her so smart? No, that was unkind. He did know that she was trying to protect him from the Senshi, who although were young girls, were warriors. Tuxedo Kamen had never faced them directly, but knew they were formidable. He contemplated transforming himself, but didn't want them to know he was the hero just yet. "Rei? How did you get in here?" He called back, sounding confused.

"The door was unlocked. I need to talk to you." The Senshi of Mars called back innocently.

"Hang on, I need to put a shirt on. I just had a shower." Mamoru hollered up the hall, not going near the bedroom door, so that they could see him. He and Usagi craned their heads when they heard hurried whispers, then careful footsteps coming towards his room. Damn them, they were coming in! "So much for that plan." He was being ambushed damn it.

Sailor Mars called back again, her voice strained. "Okay, I'm sitting on the couch, Mamoru."

Right and he was the King of Earth. Mamoru swiftly backed up towards the doorway, pressing his back to the wall. He reached into his subspace pocket for a rose, but his hand was grabbed. Usagi shook her head at him frantically, her blue eyes wide and panicked. He reached up and gently touched her cheek, then let go of the rose. "Alright, Usagi." He would let the Senshi take him.

Usagi moved away from him to the doorway and saw three Senshi creeping down the hall. Jupiter was almost at the door and her eyes went wide and anxious. This was not going to be good! They thought that Mamoru had done something to her and most certainly that he was Dark Kingdom. "Oh god, Mamoru, this isn't going to be good." She moaned at him. His gaze went to hers, hard and determined and she backed off as the brunette girl reached the door. The blonde threw an anguished look at her team, then at the handsome upperclassman. "Mamoru, Jupiter is right at the door and Mars, then Mercury." She told him, making a decision.

Mamoru gave her a strange look, then nodded grimly. Usagi had just betrayed her Senshi to him! That made him feel a rush of warmth for her, that she obviously didn't want to get hurt. He clenched his hand as he saw a shadow fall over the doorway. As Jupiter suddenly rushed inside, his leg swung up and caught her in the stomach. She retched and clutched at her tummy and he threw himself backwards, falling into a fighting stance. "Not Rei." He said mockingly as the other two girls came into the room, faces serious.

Sailor Mars came in after Jupiter, her body rushing at Mamoru. "What have you done with Usagi?" She shouted, throwing a quick punch at his jaw. To her shock, he dodged and his own fists came up. The two danced around each other, exchanging blows and blocking them.

"Mamoru!" Usagi shouted, seeing Mars' fist connecting with his cheek. It was quite the blow, the Senshi's purple eyes flaming with wrath. The dark-haired man flew back onto the bed and Jupiter leapt on top of him, aiming a karate chop at his neck to knock him out. The blonde rushed forward, but had to dodge Mars, as she also ran to the bed. Without thinking, her hand shot up and grabbed at the long black locks, grabbing a handful and dragging her off of the hero.

"What the hell was that?" The Senshi of Mars shouted as her hair was let go. She looked at a bewildered Mercury, who was nowhere near her, then around the room.

Mamoru was having a hell of a time fighting off an enraged Jupiter and stopping her from knocking him out. He shoved her hand on the chest and she tumbled off of him with a yelp. He really didn't want to hurt them, understanding their fury at thinking that someone had hurt Usagi. The dark-haired man rolled as Mars came down on top of him and he came to his feet, backing off as all three stalked towards him. Oh, this didn't look good. "Will you stop! I haven't hurt Usagi!" He told him in a hard tone.

Jupiter's green eyes narrowed as the three of them backed him up to the wall near the window. He looked as angry as them and she had a brief doubt, then her gaze hardened. "Right, you just have her Communicator and her parents haven't seen her since this afternoon!" She shouted back. They liked Mamoru, but it was possible that he was a Dark Kingdom spy. Appearing on the screen had shocked them badly, but then they considered that they had let the enemy into their life and he had their Leader.

Sailor Mars' hands began to glow with fire and she saw Mamoru's blue eyes go wide, his hand twitching in front of his chest, as if he were about to do something. "Tell us what you did to her." She snarled at him. This felt dreadful to her, as she had always had a crush on the dark-haired man, but their innocent little friend was missing and he was their only link.

"Has it occurred to you, that she came here _willingly_?" Mamoru growled back, his eyes narrowing. His gaze went to a shocked Usagi, seeing how upset her eyes were, as she was unable to do a thing to stop this. The Senshi faltered and he took the opportunity to rush past them, tossing Jupiter to the side, and bolting out the bedroom door. He needed a bigger space to fight, where they couldn't pin him down.

"Mars! Jupiter! Mercury!" Usagi wailed out in horror as the three dashed right after Mamoru. She ran right after then, bouncing off the wall and trying to get to the upperclassman before they did, but unable to pass the three. She got to the front room to see them all attacking each other. He got in some blows, but with three Senshi, he was loosing. "Stop!" She wailed.

Mamoru's eyes went to her distressed face and he held up his hands in surrender. The Senshi relaxed slightly, still surrounding him. His hand went to his ribs, where he was sure they were bruised. It didn't feel like Jupiter had broken them. "Okay, stop right now and I'll tell you what's going on." He told the girls in a cool, arrogant manner that he had perfected as Tuxedo Kamen. Before they could say anything, he reached into his subspace pocket and pulled out a rose, transforming into the hero.

Mars' jaw dropped in shock and she saw her two friends staring in a stunned manner. "Mamoru, you're Tuxedo Kamen?" She asked him in pure disbelief. But yes, the priestess had seen him transform right before her eyes.

"Yeah, that's right." He replied, in a hard tone. Tuxedo Kamen sat down on the couch deliberately, showing that he had no ill intensions towards them. After a moment, Mars and Mercury sank into the other couch, but Jupiter remained standing over him with crossed arms.

"So what?" The brunette demanded, glaring at him. "Even if he's Tuxedo Kamen, it's not like we trust him."

"Thanks a lot." The dark-haired man drawled back, turning back into Mamoru. The Senshi didn't trust him at all, despite him having shown them that he could have transformed at any time, and taken them on as Tuxedo Kamen. He felt the couch depress next to him and turned his head to see Usagi, her face uncertain and wary. She reached for his hand and he took it, curling his fingers about hers.

Mars stared as she saw the movement, but couldn't figure out what he was doing. "Alright." She drew in a deep breath, wondering if they hadn't attacked Mamoru for all the wrong reasons. Tuxedo Kamen had feelings for Sailor Moon and they all knew it. His transforming had proved that he wasn't the Dark Kingdom _and_ that he could have really fought them at any time. But he hadn't...she was rather puzzled over that one. "Where is Usagi?" She whispered, hands clenching together. They hadn't found their friend in any of the other rooms, or his bedroom, so where was she? Oh god, had she been captured.

"The Dark Kingdom doesn't have her." Mamoru told her gently, seeing exactly what the raven-haired girl was thinking. He turned his head and met Usagi's wide blue eyes, giving her a reassuring look. She's-invisible."

"_What_?!" The three Senshi shouted in shock, just staring at him for a moment.

Jupiter scowled, giving Mamoru an unimpressed look. "Yeah right. Invisible?"

Mercury frowned thoughtfully, looking over Mamoru carefully. He didn't seem like he was lying, but how could he prove that and how had it happened? "How?" Her blue eyes went wide and she looked around. "Is she here?"

"Right beside me." Mamoru replied, lifting his and Usagi's joined hands. He frowned as they stared at him like he was crazy. "That Youma we fought this afternoon splashed Sailor Moon with goo."

Mars gasped, remembering that. "Oh my god, it did." She stared hard at the couch beside him, thinking that she actually saw the cushions depressed. "Usagi?" She asked softly.

"She can't be heard either." The dark-haired man murmured dryly. Usagi elbowed him in the rips and he winced and put his other hand to it.

"Are you hurt?" Usagi demanded, turning towards him in concern. Her hand went to his and then underneath, feeling gently. After a moment, she sighed in relief, feeling no breakage. "I'm so sorry." She hadn't meant for this to happen when she went to the arcade that afternoon. Her thoughts of taunting Mamoru had ended up with her following him to his apartment and then-the blonde's face went red and she quickly drew her hand back, seeing his mocking look as he watched her.

"Don't worry about it. The Senshi thought that I hurt you. I would have done the same." Mamoru told her gently, his hand going to her red cheek. Usagi had been concerned abut him, then flushed, and he knew exactly what she had been thinking about. The bath and them deriving pleasure from watching each other being intimate with their bodies. Maybe later, he could convince her to kiss him again and maybe more. He saw movement and Mars was kneeling before him, her hands going out.

Usagi squealed as fingers touched her stomach and tickled her. Mars' purple eyes went huge and her hands began to wander over her body, brushing her breasts and thighs before finding her face and running a hand down one of her buns. The blonde turned her head to see a heated look in Mamoru's eyes, as he watched her being felt up by an unknowing Senshi, who didn't know what she was touching. But _he_ could see when hands went over the girl's chest and she was embarrassed. "Rei." She whispered, throwing arms about her best friend and feeling her do the same.

"It's Usagi!" Mars cried out, having confirmed who she was currently holding. Not only had she been the right height and build and have the trademark hair, but the arms clutching her so desperately, were familiar.

"What?" The other two exclaimed, rushing over.

Mamoru watched with amusement as more hands ran over Usagi's body and the girl went redder, because they were most certainly touching her in places, that were embarrassing. It wasn't their fault, because they couldn't see, but he was unreasonably turned on.

Mercury pulled back from the invisible girl and summoned her computer into her hands, scanning. She saw Usagi's life signs were normal, an infrared image of the blonde showing on the screen. It was definitely her! "The goo did this? How long did it take to become invisible?" She wondered aloud. Her eyes went wide as she recalled something. "Mamoru-you can see and hear her?" She demanded. Why on earth would he be able to? Surely if the blonde was unseen, it would be for everyone? Or maybe they had a bond as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen? How intriguing a thought.

"That's right." He sighed and then hesitated and summoned his green Rainbow Crystal, hearing the Senshi gasp. Mamoru glared at them warningly. "You can touch this, but don't try to take it, or I'll get serious with you." He warned coldly. He saw Mercury give him a confused look, then realization entered her eyes. She quickly pressed gloved fingers to the crystal and her head swung around as she saw something appear to her right. "Usagi!" She shouted in delight, able to see her friend. The blonde was sitting there in only a large shirt and no pants and she blushed, looking askance to the upperclassman, and wondering what the hell the two had been doing.

"You can see her, Mercury?" Mars said swiftly, also reaching for the glowing green crystal. Usagi appeared in front of her and she grinned. "There you are, sweetie. We were so worried." She whispered, feeling Jupiter pressing her hand above theirs to the crystal.

Usagi was never more glad to see her friends finally looking right at her and she almost burst into tears of happiness. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know how to tell you. I couldn't be seen or heard and Mamoru and I were trying to figure out what to do." She sighed and hugged Mars about one waist, feeling a kiss pressed to her cheek. All three kept a hold on the crystal in Mamoru's hand, as they couldn't see or hear her otherwise. Her gaze went to Mercury. "The goo kicked in after about an hour. I was in the bathroom getting dressed and Mom and Shingo couldn't see me."

"So you tried to get help from us and Mamoru found you?" The blue-haired Senshi queried. She saw Usagi go a dull red, blue eyes embarrassed as they flew to Mamoru's. There was guilt there and she looked at her Leader uncertainly.

"I was only dressed in a pink camisole and was so embarrassed!" Usagi recalled, shivering as her mind went to how she had crossed her suburb and into the shopping district, wading through crowds and over busy roads. "Mamoru actually _saw_ me and I was stunned. I came back to his apartment and revealed that I was Sailor Moon and he told me he was Tuxedo Kamen. We figured out the common link was our Rainbow Crystals."

Mamoru smirked at her. Usagi was a surprisingly good liar, when she had ever reason to! He held his tongue however, knowing if he told the Senshi how they had really met that afternoon, with her half naked and following him back to his apartment, then watching him take a bath, they would kill them both. "That's right. I didn't want Usagi to be alone in this, so told her who I was." He murmured, becoming serious again. He was very aware that once the girls let go of his crystal, their Leader would be invisible again. The hero would not be giving one of the magical stones to them, as he was collecting them for his Princess.

Mercury nodded thoughtfully and let go of the Rainbow Crystal, going back to her seat on the other couch, and typing into her computer. "How many hours has it been?" She asked them.

Mamoru looked at Usagi, then counted. "Hmm, about four hours, wouldn't you say, Odango?" He asked her. She frowned at his pet name, then nodded. "What really concerns me, is that the invisibility could turn into something else more serious." He murmured. She winced and quickly took his hand again, despite her friends being there. He saw the Senshi give them wide-eyed looks, but ignore it, feeling warm that their Leader had sought his comfort. No doubt, she would turn more cool and distant, as she had been earlier, once they were gone. But he wouldn't let her. It was obvious that the girl had been hiding her intelligence from them all, but she had shown it to him. He liked that a lot.

The blue-haired Senshi nodded, as this was also concerning her. "It could very well do so." She agreed, slowly closing the lid of her Mercury computer. She looked at Usagi, who gave her a rather nervous look. Jupiter and Mars were still at her feet, keeping their fingers awkwardly on the green Rainbow Crystal. Her blue eyes went to it in a considering manner. "Mamoru, would you be willing to lend us one of your Rainbow Crystals, so we can talk to Usagi."

"No." He replied in a cool, forbidding tone. Mamoru swiftly withdrew his hand from the two Senshi and pushed the crystal back into his subspace pocket, before they could grab it. "I might be willing to help Sailor Moon, but I don't trust you Senshi. We're all collecting the crystals for different reasons." As they glared at him, he raised elegant brows. "Unless you would like to tell me _why_ you're seeking them?"

"No." Mars returned, her purple eyes blazing. She patted Usagi's leg, then rose and went over to Mercury.

Jupiter rose and stood over Mamoru in a threatening manner. "What the hell, Mamoru? Are you trying to help Usagi, or what?" His demanding to know about why they collected the Rainbow Crystals, was a very unreasonable request. She eyed him and saw him throwing a mocking look her way, clearly able to see her intent to tackle him and take the crystal.

"I wouldn't try it, Jupiter." Mamoru told her icily, releasing Usagi's hand and rising to his feet. They met chest to chest and then their Leader rushed from the couch and shoved them apart.

Usagi glared from him to the brunette, but only he saw. "This isn't the way to resolve this!" She shouted, her blue eyes narrowing.

"Then tell me why you take the crystals." The dark-haired man replied silkily, eyes tracing over her face. Despite the situation, he thought that she looked damned sexy in his huge shirt and wondered why the others hadn't asked why she was dressed that way. Then again, Usagi had told them that she had gone into public wearing only a camisole. Despite the four of them facing off, they did clearly trust him a little. He had looked after their Leader when they hadn't been able.

"Why do _you_?" The Senshi of the Moon demanded right back of him. Mamoru's lips pursed for a moment, then he shook his head, his blue eyes cool. "Then why should we tell you?" Usagi asked him softly. Surely he could see that they could share this knowledge, but there had to be a little give and take? They were all acting unreasonable right then and their tempers were too high. She sighed and dropped her eyes from him, turning to the others. "Then I have to stay here with you."

Mamoru's jaw dropped and he stared at her, then laughed helplessly, and rubbed a hand over his eyes. "I guess I didn't think of that, once your Senshi got here." He admitted ruefully. Without another Crystal, there was no way her Senshi would even see her, when she went with them. It would be impossible to communicator, or even see where the blonde was. Still, he was surprised that Usagi had realised something that he had not. Then again, she had shown him already, that she was quite intelligent. How had her friends not guessed this?

"Didn't think of what?" Mercury asked curiously. It was so strange seeing Mamoru have a conversation with someone who wasn't there.

"Usagi said: That without giving you a Rainbow Crystal, she'll have to stay here with me, or you won't even see her." Mamoru relayed the blonde's words and saw their shocked looks. He went back to the couch, making sure not sit disconcertingly close to Usagi. The other's couldn't see, after all and they were good together. Really good. He could still picture how she had looked with her underwear about her thighs and the brief look at her sex. Good lord, she was a beautiful girl, only he had never seen it before. All they ever did till that day was fight!

"Oh, hell no!" Jupiter growled out, slamming one fist into the palm of the other. She gave Mamoru a hard, threatening look and took a step towards him, but to her surprise, Mars ducked in front and blocked her.

"Look, I know this isn't ideal, but if he won't give us a crystal, we'll never be able to see where Usagi is, or talk to her." Her serious purple eyes met angry green ones. "And he _is_ Mamoru and Tuxedo Kamen." They trusted and liked Mamoru, despite the fights he got into with the their friend and Tuxedo Kamen had always rescued Sailor Moon. "He's saved her life countless times." She murmured.

The other girl blinked at her uncertainly and then nodded, stepping back. "But if you hurt her-" She began, looking over Mars' shoulder.

"I get it, you'll kill me." Mamoru replied wryly, glancing down at Usagi to see how she was taking this news. She would be staying with him in his apartment, possibly for days. And that delighted the hell out of him, because it gave the dark-haired man time to seduce her. He had decided already that this was exactly what he was going to do. It was too hot and sexy between them and although the girl seemed determined not to give into the lust between them, he was. Only her Senshi could never find out, or they would murder him and hide the body!

Something in Mamoru's gaze made her flush and her mouth fell open breathlessly, heart beating faster. Good lord, he looked like he couldn't wait to eat her up! But she couldn't let things happen between them. He was Tuxedo Kamen and they didn't know his motives and they had the issue with her invisibility to solve. Usagi looked back at him thoughtfully, then turned towards the others. "Tell them that I'll stay here and Rei can tell my parents that I'm staying over with her."

The hero relayed the information and they talked for a while, then the Senshi very reluctantly left their leader, with Jupiter warning him once more.

When Mamoru turned from closing the balcony, where the Senshi had originally come into the apartment, he saw Usagi looking pensively into space. She was still as he sat back down next to her. "Are you worried we won't find a cure?" He asked her softly.

Usagi's head turned his way and then she rose from the couch and paced away. Now that the girls were gone, she could really think things over. Until a cure could be found, she would be staying with Mamoru. Where was she going to sleep? How could she stop the desire between them? What if the invisibility was permanent. Arms suddenly came about her form and she gasped, then shoved at his chest. "Let go." She told him coolly.

She was already drawing away from him emotionally and Mamoru hated it. He wrapped her up tighter in his embrace and refused to let go. His mouth went to her ear as she kept shoving her hands at his chest and he pressed a hand into her lower back, bringing her flush up against him. "It's okay to be scared." He whispered. Usagi went still in his arms and then her own went about his waist. She let him hold her for a long moment, until his hand went wandering. Honestly, he hadn't even noticed what he was doing, until his hand went to her ass.

The blonde yelped and broke away, shoving him over the table onto the floor. Usagi glared at him in disbelief and anger. "What the hell, Mamoru? That isn't the way to comfort a girl!" She blazed at him, a hand going defensively to her rear. She couldn't believe that he's caressed her there!

Mamoru smirked as he lay there, head leaning against the side of the couch. "You're only sixteen, but when you're older, you'll learn that physical pleasure _can_ be a comfort." He said silkily, loving it when her face went red. He really liked teasing the Odango and she was so easy to rile. Plus he owed her for her stunt earlier that afternoon, when she had sauntered into the Arcade to do mischief to him.

"Physical pleasure?" Usagi managed through a dry mouth. Good lord, when Mamoru said that, she got turned on and all sorts of naughty things went through her mind! She watched as he rose, blue eyes narrowing, and he walked over to her. She backed off, but came up against the side of the couch. He reached out and slid a hand along her hip, grabbing her hand when she lifted it to push him back. "No." The blonde told him coolly. He ignored her, pressing closer till she was trapped against the couch and his body, then his other hand went to her face.

The dark-haired man caressed over her jaw, seeing how stormy Usagi's eyes had become. She wasn't going to block him out, when he was the only one who could care for her. But Mamoru knew his intentions were all that pure when it came to her, as crazy as it all seemed, since they were sort of worst enemies. Her skin was so soft and he trailed his fingers over her cheek, then cupped her chin, moving her face upwards. His came closer and she went stiff as his lips came down hard onto her own. She squeaked into his lips and he used that to deepen it, sliding his tongue inside.

Oh god, she just melted when he kissed her this way! Like Mamoru wanted to devour her. The girl whimpered into his mouth, feeling her breasts began to ache and her sex becoming wet. He had an absolutely sinful mouth. Usagi relaxed and let his mouth move over her own heatedly, one hand trapped in his and the other going to his hip to cling. "Mmm." She moaned.

"Mmm." Mamoru moaned back, kiss becoming more hungry, his blue eyes gleaming with lust. His cock became hard against her stomach, digging in, and he knew that she could feel it. Her hand tightened against his hip and then slipped around behind. The hero gasped as she pinched his ass and he pulled back, looking at her in disbelief. The slight pain had also aroused him and he thrust into her tummy before letting her body move away from his.

Usagi's face was red as she avoided his eyes, shoulders going back. "Keep your hands to yourself! I'm under your protection right now-Tuxedo Kamen." She said in a hard tone, flouncing away down the hall towards his bedroom. The door was slammed after her and she threw herself onto his bed, deserved when she could smell him there and still taste him in her mouth. Mamoru didn't follow her and she was grateful for that, burying her face into the pillow and closing her eye. She was really tired, come to think of it. Maybe more tired that she ought to be.

The dark-haired man put a hand to his closed door, then he shook his head and retreated back up the hall. The Odango Atama needed some time alone and he could respect that. "Maybe this just isn't the right time for a romance?" Mamoru gave a derisive laugh and strode into the kitchen, his hands reaching up for a mug. He needed some good strong coffee and a while to think things over. There had to be a way to reverse the blonde's invisibility and she had been right in saying that she was under his protection. She had called him Tuxedo Kamen, reminding him of his duty. He would protect Usagi as always, but that didn't mean that they had to ignore the feelings growing between them.

"I won't let you run from this." Mamoru murmured after he made his coffee and lifted the steaming brew to his lips. His blue eyes narrowed with a determined light. "From me."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

**Comments:** I'm not sure when the next Chapter will be out, but I'll do my best. I have a lot of other Fanfics to write for, such as **Fright Night**, **Cat Got Your Tongue? and My Daughter The Senshi**. The next Fanfic to come out will probably be **Hot Blooded**, my Alucard/Seras Fanfic. Oh and I am also looking into continuing **Lost In Your Heart**. There might even be a third Fanfic in the series.


End file.
